Everybody's Got A Story
by NeoSerendipity
Summary: Ginny Weasely is in her 6th year at Hogwart's and she's tired of being seen on the sidelines, but she doesn't know how to change her life. What happens when a certain pale haired boy shows another side of himself? Will Ginny risk everything for him?
1. Chapter 1

Everybody's Got A Story  
  
By: Draconia  
  
Summary: Ginny Weasely is in her 6th year at Hogwart's and she's tired   
of being seen on the sidelines, but she doesn't know how to change her life.   
What happens when a certain pale haired boy shows another side of   
himself? Will Ginny risk everything for him?   
  
Rated: R  
  
Email: neo_night_ca@yahoo.ca  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
The thick London fog had settled on King's Cross Station. The  
morning was chilled and people were wrapped tightly in their coats, or in   
some cases cloaks, as they rushed to and from the platforms. Unseen to   
the everyday Muggle eye, was Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters, where   
those young men and women, being magically inclined, were boarding   
the Hogwarts Express, ready for another year at Hogwarts School of   
Witchcraft & Wizardry.  
  
"Come on Gin, we're gonna be late if you don't pick up the pace a  
bit!"  
  
Virginia 'Ginny' Weasley, glared at her brother Ron as he  
yelled at her to hurry up. This was her 6th year going to Hogwarts and  
she had had the same trouble every year, her brother was no help at  
all. Shoving her cart along as best she could while watching out for  
other pedestrians, Ginny followed after her brother. Ron was busy  
rushing ahead trying to find his two best friends, Harry Potter and  
Hermione Granger.  
  
"Let's see him have to shove a cart this big when he's just my   
size," Ginny muttered under her breath.  
  
Ron had grown very tall and a lot stronger during his time at  
Hogwarts. He'd been made a Beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team,  
and to the amazement of his entire family, a prefect! His best friends  
had grown up as well. Harry had grown taller, not as tall as Ron, but a  
mere few inches shorter. He still wore his hair as shaggy as ever, but  
on Harry it suited him quite nicely. He'd brought the Quidditch Cup home   
for the Gryffindor House five straight years and he was still the best   
Seeker Hogwarts had ever seen. Hermione, a bookworm at heart, was   
made a prefect like Ron, her hair had become less poofy as she grew older   
and she now wore her hair in a bun at the back of her head, small curling  
tendrils escaping everywhere.  
  
When Ginny lost sight of her brother's mop of red hair, she  
panicked and gave an extra shove on her cart to get it to move faster.  
Luck was not with her as her cart began to tip over, having hit a stone  
in her chosen path.  
  
A resounding crash caused all activity on Platform 9 3/4 to halt  
for a moment as everyone stared at a tomato-faced Ginny. When the  
traffic resumed on the platform, Ginny tried desperately to fit all of her   
trunks and bags back into her cart. When the drawling voice spoke from   
behind her Ginny sighed in despair. Her day couldn't get any worse.  
  
"Why Weasel, you seem to have spilled garbage all over the  
platform. Really, couldn't you have just left the trash at home?"  
  
Silently, Ginny finished packing her belongings into her cart, and  
without turning to face her tormentor she continued forward. A hand on  
her shoulder stopped her progress as it yanked her quite painfully and  
turned her around.  
  
"I will not be ignored Weasel, you'll do a favor to yourself  
and remember that at least!"  
  
His fingers were digging into her shoulder so hard that Ginny had  
trouble keeping her tears inside. She could already feel them welling up and  
she knew if she blinked even for a second that this pale haired demon would  
pounce and she'd be living in hell for a year.  
  
"Get your hands off my sister, Malfoy!"  
  
Ginny shuddered with relief when she felt his grip loosen and  
finally release her. She swept her hand across her eyes quickly to  
banish the forming tears. Draco Malfoy hadn't changed, he was still as  
cruel and deceitful as ever. His arrogant smile spreading across his  
face as he turned towards Ron. His pale blonde hair was perfectly placed a  
top his head and cool grey eyes shone with calculated measure as he looked  
at her brother.  
  
Draco was just as tall as Harry, but that also meant that he  
wasn't as tall as Ron and had to look up at him. Draco's build wasn't  
very evident thanks to his black robes, but Ginny could imagine him  
being quite trim and fit underneath all those folds. At that thought  
Ginny's eyes widened, she couldn't believe that she was imagining Draco  
Malfoy's body!  
  
"I will do as I please, Weasley." he replied coolly before turning  
on his heel and walking away.  
  
"Ron, let's go, now." Ginny said quickly as she grabbed her  
brother's hand and pulled him along.  
  
"But Gin! I wanted to beat that prat right into the ground!" he  
whined.  
  
***  
  
Sitting herself in the very last car, and thankful that no one   
else was already inside, Ginny relaxed slightly. Looking out the window   
she waited and soon the Hogwarts Express was on the move, heading out   
for another year of toil at school. She'd never admit it, but Ginny found   
Hogwarts a little dreary, more so with each passing year. Most of the   
Gryffindors were still enamoured with Harry Potter, the resident 'Boy   
Who Lived'. And being no exception, Ginny still had her crush on Harry, but   
her bleak outlook on life seemed to dampen every feeling she'd ever had. It   
was hard keeping friends when all they wanted to hear was about the summer   
and how Harry Potter was living under the same roof.  
  
With thoughts of Harry running through her head, it was to  
Ginny's utter amazement when her compartment door slid open to reveal  
none other than the very boy who had invaded her thoughts on so many  
occasions.  
  
"Hey Gin, have you seen Ron or Hermione? I'm tryin to find which  
compartment they're in."  
  
Ginny's mouth moved, but to her utter embarrassment no sound came  
out. All she could do was shake her head in a negative manner and make a   
horrible fool of herself.  
  
"Um...okay, thanks anyway Ginny," Harry said and then closed the  
door in search of his friends.  
  
"Stupid idiot!" Ginny chastised herself as she hung her head and  
then flopped back to lie down on the seat.  
  
"Well, there's no argument there."  
  
Ginny bolted upright and scowled as she saw her newest visitor.  
"Hello Pearl, so nice of you to join me, it'd be even nicer if you'd  
leave though."  
  
Pearl Poundsworth of Slytherin, hadn't changed, her short blood red  
hair and cruel hazel eyes glared at Ginny at the obvious insult. Pearl was one  
of those girls that, 'got around' in Hogwarts and the Astronomy Tower was  
like her second home. Pearl for some odd reason, despised Ginny ever since   
their second year. Ginny supposed that the added animosity Pearl had shown   
Ginny during this particular meeting, was due to the simple fact that when   
Pearl had asked her brother Ron to accompany her to the Yule Ball he'd turned   
her down. Now Pearl hated anything having to do with a Weasley.  
  
***  
  
As Ginny walked through the front doors of Hogwarts, she was  
reminded suddenly of her first year, the same year that she'd met Tom  
Riddle. Shuddering, she shook the thought from her mind and continued  
towards the dining hall, ready to see who would be added to the  
Gryffindor house this year.  
  
"Hey Weasley, don't you think your brother can get a life of his  
own this year? I mean, it was really funny watching him follow around  
Potter, but now having both of you and his fan club, it gets a bit  
pitiful to watch after awhile. Kinda like your an eyesore."  
  
Ginny whirled around her eyes flashing with rage. There stood  
Pearl yet again, and chuckling behind her were Crabbe & Goyle, Draco  
was nowhere to be seen. A relief for Ginny because that meant she only  
had to deal with the Queen Bitch, and her loyal minions.  
  
"You know, Pearl, I like how your always prepared for things, but  
I mean really, Halloween isn't for awhile. You should take off that  
gruesome mask you have on, you'll scare the first years!"  
  
With that said, Ginny turned and strolled through the Dining Hall  
doors, a flabbergasted Pearl in her wake.  
  
***  
  
Pearl fumed as she bore her eyes into the retreating figure of  
Ginny. A voice from her side startled her and turning, she was surprised to  
view Draco Malfoy, standing a few feet away from her.  
  
"You know, with the right connections and influence, she would  
have made a really good Slytherin," he smirked at Pearl and shrugged as he  
walked past her into the dining hall. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
"Let me first start off by saying, welcome to Hogwarts!"  
  
This time the enchanted ceiling was filling with dark, overhanging clouds, a large storm was   
headed in for the night. The hanging candles had to be doubled in number and brightness in order to   
afford proper lighting in the Dining Hall. An American boy that had been sent into Hufflepuff by the   
Sorting Hat, had quite embarrassed himself earlier in the evening. He had entered the hall and   
screamed because he thought the enchanted candles would fall on him. It took nearly ten minutes to   
calm the boy down and when he was his face matched the red in the Gryffindor banner.  
  
"This year, there have been a few changes to the rules due to certain circumstances. For   
all students, the Forbidden Forest is off limits at all times of the year, as well you know. However,   
due to an incident last year, the lake will be off limits to all years during the winter season. Anyone   
found near the lake will be punished severely. Secondly, the Western Tower is closed this year, any   
classes taking part there will be moved to another room," Dumbledore stated calmly.  
  
A huge uproar occurred with these two final announcements. It was well known among the   
elder students, that the Western Tower had been used for things other than Astrology. Mainly   
snogging couples after midnight, and those were the students with the loudest objections.  
  
"Silence!" Dumbledore yelled and immediately the uproar ceased, all eyes trained on the   
elderly Headmaster.   
  
"I understand that these new rules may be a trifle hard to understand and that many of   
you are inconvenienced, but those are the rules and they must be abided by. Now, without further   
interruptions, may the feasting…begin!"  
  
With a wave of his hand, the tables were suddenly filled with delicious roasts, chicken,   
vegetables, drinks and many other delights.  
  
Ginny sat sandwiched between Seamus Finnegan and her brother. Seamus wasn't such a   
bad table partner, his Irish accent was pleasant and his looks certainly weren't shabby. Her brother   
was an entirely different story, Ron tended to be all elbows when he ate, and every now and then   
she'd feel a sharp jab in her side followed by a mumbled apology.  
  
'I wonder why they've closed the Western Tower,' she thought with some intrigue.   
Hogwarts never usually sectioned off a part of the castle unless there was something amiss. Then,   
thoughts of why the lake was closed off for the winter almost made her laugh aloud.   
  
Neville Longbottom had fallen through a patch of thin ice last year and had to spend two   
weeks in the Hospital Wing. His story was that he hadn't noticed that he'd gone out so far past the   
designated pathways. Of course, the entire student body knew it was because of Crabbe and Goyle,   
the gruesome twosome, had been chasing him. Neville was apparently more fond of freezing and   
spending two weeks with Madame Pomfrey rather than suffer a beating from Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
***  
  
The new password for the Gryffindor Tower was, "Pumpernickle on Rye," a favorite   
sandwich of Professor McGonagall's. Inside the Common Room were only four of the many Gryffindor   
residents. It had fallen late and past curfew, so many young and old Gryffindors had gone to bed. The   
only four in the room were Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione. They sat around the large blazing fire, in   
bright red pillow chairs.  
  
Ginny's thoughts of earlier had apparently been near to the exact same thought patterns   
that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had had.  
  
"What do you suppose they've got up there that's so important?"  
  
"Dunno, Ron."  
  
"Really, Harry, we don't have to investigate everything that goes on in Hogwarts!"  
  
Ginny smiled at Hermione's negative response. The glint of intrigue and adventure that had   
lit both Ron and Harry's eyes. Hermione, and everyone else for that matter, knew that neither boys   
could be diverted from their intentions.  
  
"Aw, come on Hermione! You have just as much fun as we do investigating things!"  
  
"Oh yeah! Next time, Ron, you try being stuck up in the library researching and I'll go   
scamper off with Harry, to see where the information those books provide leads too!" Hermione   
retorted angrily.  
  
"I could do the research," Ginny piped up suddenly. The other three turned, seeming   
surprised to realize that Ginny was still present.  
  
Ron coughed and Harry turned to Hermione. Hermione sighed with irritation.   
  
"We really appreciate the offer Ginny, but at the moment we're not even sure there is   
anything to research. So there isn't anything to worry about," she explained with a smile plastered   
on her features.  
  
Ginny nodded curtly and before she did anything stupid in front of Harry, she jumped off   
her chair and flew towards her dormitory.  
  
***  
  
Ron watched his sister run off and sighed in regret. When he turned he saw Hermione   
staring pointedly at him. He actually had the decency to squirm under her stare.  
  
"Well, I just don't want her to get hurt. You remeber what happened last time, and she's   
my sister so I get to decide if she helps or not," Ron said in his own defense before getting out of his   
own chair in a huff and going to his own dormitory.  
  
***  
  
Ginny lay on her bed with the covers pulled up to her chin. The beds at Hogwarts were   
even more comfortable than the ones she had at home. They had canopies and as many blankets as   
you needed, none of which had patched up holes because you couldn't afford new ones. At the   
moment Ginny's canopies were closed, she didn't want to see anything or anyone else at the   
moment.  
  
Her mind had wandered over the last conversation she had just had with, 'The Gryffindor   
Trio'. All three apparently still thought of her as a child and didn't see fit to allow her to join their   
exclusive club of night adventures. Ginny would just have to see that they were found out and then   
she'd be free to explore the tower on her own!  
  
There was just one problem, getting to the tower would mean she'd have to go past the   
stairwell that led to the Slytherin common room, and if anyone inside decided to go for their own tour   
she'd have a tough time explaining what she was doing out at night, let alone near the Slytherin   
common room!  
  
Thoughts of the Slytherins automatically drew her attention to Draco Malfoy. Malfoys and   
Weasleys were known for their generations long feud. For some reason, Ginny had trouble hating   
that particular Malfoy. Lucius and Narcissa were no problem, but Draco? Something about him drew   
Ginny and that scared her more than Draco himself.  
  
***  
  
Draco Malfoy meanwhile, lay in his own bed thinking of a certain redheaded spitfire. In his   
mind he thought himself deranged, perhaps suffering from some sort of mental illness. He hated all   
Weasleys, and the youngest should've been no exception, but Virginia was an amalgam to Draco.   
She was one puzzle he intended to solve at any cost.  
  
***  
  
Down in the Slytherin common room, on high backed, green velvet chairs sat another trio;   
Pearl Poundsworth, Fayth Zephyr, and Kyra Vaughn.  
  
Fayth was almost entirely different in her choice of clothing. While on weekends with no   
classes, Pearl preferred to wear skimpy form-fitting dresses, Fayth approved highly of the muggle   
'catholic school girl' wear. Pleated skirts, blouses, knee high socks and thick heeled shoes. Fayth had   
a cynical disposition, and an even crueler sense of humor.   
  
Never giving up the chance to humiliate someone. At one point in her carrer at Hogwarts,   
she'd played pranks on all the teachers, with the exception of Professor Snape. Dumbledore had   
woken one morning to discover his extensive beard had been braided and threaded with pink ribbons   
and bows. He'd been forced to go about all day with the horrendous beard-do because Madame   
Pomfrey had been away visiting her friend in London.   
  
Filch had been humiliated to find the word "Squib" tattooed to his forehead after waking   
from an afternoon nap and had refused to leave his quarters to perform his duties until the offensive   
tatto was removed. Of course he had refused to allow anyone but Dumbledore himself to enter his   
quarters which he'd bolted shut.   
  
Dumbledore of course, had been stuck in his office with a mountain of paperwork and   
hadn't gotten around to Filch until the next morning.   
  
Many other teachers had suffered much the same embarassing situations, all done in their   
sleep and the criminal undetected. Fayth was an expert of stealth and cunning, priding herself in it.  
  
Kyra, unlike both Pearl and Fayth, didn't approve of practical jokes. She much preferred   
sticking her nose in a book and staying there. Though under Pearl's threats, her extensive knowledge   
of cunning plans, spells, potions, charms and curses were forced into the open, making her the   
know-it-all of Slytherin house.   
  
Many of the Slytherin gags and plans had been concocted by Kyra. When in need of an   
idea, see Kyra. The less than adequate students of Slytherin, had often bullied Kyra into writing a   
term paper just good enough to allow them to pass. Her most frequent customers being Crabbe and   
Goyle. Of course, she wasn't stupid, she'd demanded money for her services and she had set up   
quite a flawless business. She'd been doing other people's homework for most of the time she'd   
been at Hogwarts and was very pleased with her genius.   
  
On weekends, she preferred to go around wearing rolled up jeans, sneakers with ankle   
socks, a button up sweater with a collared shirt underneath. Her hair usually tied back in a neat bun   
at the nape of her neck. While Pearl was a redhead and Fayth a brunette, Kyra had blonde hair that   
could rival Draco's own colouring.  
  
In this particular 'meeting of minds,' Pearl had been demanding retribution against Ginny,   
who had apparently humiliated her in front of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"It's your own fault Pearl," Fayth said with a shrug as she flung her legs over the arm of her   
chair and sat sideways in it.   
  
"You should always expect retaliation at some point from anyone. Even Ginny had to learn   
to give as good as she got at one point or another."  
  
"Oh, shut up Fayth!" Pearl said angrily before rounding on Kyra who was immersed in a   
book entitled, 'The Witch Chronicles'.   
  
"Kyra, I want you to tell me what we can do to get back at Ginny and then Fayth can tell us   
how to do it without being blamed for it."  
  
Kyra sighed in irritation, "We could humiliate her at the Halloween party in front of the   
entire school. That'll give us enough time to think of something that will satisfy your thirst for   
vengeance."  
  
Pearl's eyes lit with excitement and she clapped her hands together.   
  
"Perfect! We'll discuss the details later, right now I'm off to bed!" she replied with a cruel   
smile and then walked off towards the dormitories.  
  
***  
  
Fayth burst out in laughter as soon as she was sure Pearl couldn't hear her.   
  
"You realize that any plan we ever come up with becomes something she takes credit for?   
I think it's perfectly delicious because than she'll take the blame if we're ever caught!"  
  
"Well, she'd deserve it if we were ever caught. Though I highly doubt we will, if your the   
one coming up with the sneaky ways in which we can see my plans through," Kyra replied with a grin   
before marking her page and then making her own way back to the dormitories.  
  
***  
  
Three weeks later during a double lesson of Potions, Snape decided to place the class in   
random pairs so they could concoct a Wit-Sharpening Potion. According to Snape, several people in   
his class may need to learn it if they expected to pass the year. Ginny knew he was referring   
specifically to all Gryffndors.  
  
"Now listen as I call out each set of partners," Snape ordered before pointing to random   
pairs.  
  
Ginny listened half-heartedly, watching as each of the people she knew were being given   
partners. It was only when her own name was called that she perked up in anticipation of who her   
partner would be.  
  
Snape smiled wickedly as he stared at Ginny, "Ah, yes Miss Weasley, I think you could   
work well with," he scanned the rows of Slytherin and spotted Ginny's partner. "Ah yes, Miss   
Poundsworth. Miss Poundsworth, if you'll bring yourself to sit beside Miss Weasley, Snape demanded   
before moving on to annouce the rest of the groups.  
  
Eyes wide in near terror, Ginny watched as Pearl sauntered over to her work area and   
plopped herself down on the stool next to her. Pearl's eyes flashed with malice before she spoke.  
  
"Oh, I think this will be the beginning of a beautiful friendship, don't you?"  
  
***  
  
A half hour later, while Ginny was angrily grounding the scarab beetles they would need for   
the potion, Pearl was slicing up the ginger root. When Snape turned his back to deal with another   
group, Pearl shoved her elbow forcefully enough to knock Ginny's arm over just as she was bringing   
the mallet down to grind up another beetle. Instead of smacking against the beetle, the mallet flew   
out of Ginny's hand and smashed into the pewter cauldron, causing it to tip over the counter and spill   
the part of the potion they'd already started.  
  
An enraged Snape whirled around and glared at Ginny. "Miss Weasley, that's twenty points   
from Gryffindor for your imbecilic behavior and a weeks worth of detention to be decided by me after   
class! Now clean up that mess immediately!" Snape snapped.   
  
"Miss Poundsworth you can join another group, because thanks to Miss Weasley, there   
won't be enough time for you to start another potion. When you are finished cleaning the mess Miss   
Weasley, you'll wait in the corridor. Is that understood?"   
  
Ginny glared at Snape. He hadn't even bothered to think what had caused the cauldron to   
fall, he'd assumed and now because of his rash assumption and Pearl's cruelty, Ginny had been given   
a total of seven detentions! Pulling out her wand and muttering a quick cleaning spell, Ginny picked   
up her things and marched off to wait in the hall.  
  
***  
  
The dungeon area had always been quite cold and dank. Though Ginny was used to moving   
quickly through its corridors, and now sitting against one of its stony walls she felt freezing and every   
so often she would shiver. The eerie feeling of being watched made Ginny shiver again as she looked   
carefully around the darkened corridor.  
  
When she saw him, she nearly choked in surprise,"What the hell are you doing here?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Resolve to be thyself; and know that he,  
Who finds himself, loses his misery!  
- Matthew Arnold, "Self-Dependence"  
  
  
  
He stepped slowly out of the shadows, like a predator stalking its prey. His pale blond hair   
was shaded darker than usual by the lack of proper light fixtures in the dungeons. His immaculate   
robes hung from his body, made to accentuate any good feature and mask any bad one. Though,   
finding a physical flaw in this particular boy would have a person staring at him for hours. His eyes   
were grey, but held sparks of silver and they were watching her every move. Any other girl in all of   
Hogwarts would die for a chance to be in her worn and tattered shoes, but for Ginny, having Draco   
Malfoy look at her as he was caused a wave of emotions and feelings to cascade over her. Many of   
them frightening in their intensity.  
  
"I don't have to explain myself to you, Weasley. You however, I believe have a class. Did   
you fall into a bit of a mess? Knowing you as a Weasley I'm sure it's the only logical explanation," he   
replied coolly and took another step towards her.  
  
Ginny frowned lightly at the insult, straightened her shoulders and crossed her arms   
underneath her breasts. "I don't believe my business is of any due concern of yours Malfoy. Now, if   
you don't mind, leave! Unless of course you've come to apologize for all the times you've ever   
insulted me, or my family." Ginny's tone was steely. Malfoy had no right to fault her for her current   
situation, it was all Pearl's fault.  
  
Draco sneered at her as he took another step forward. This step was so close that Ginny   
instinctively took a step back and abruptly came up against the cool, hard, stone wall. Ginny's heart   
began to pound with the silent fury raging inside the male before her. He took the final step forward,   
his body now millimeters from her own. Her heart pounded so loud in her ears, Ginny was sure that   
Draco could hear it. Her breathing had become irregular with him at such a close distance. Her lips   
and mouth felt dry, as if she'd been without water for days.  
  
He watched as her tongue darted out to give moisture to her pale, pink lips. His own lips   
curled, 'Perfect.' Up close Draco was granted a more detailed view of Ginny's face. She definitely had   
a lot of freckles, but not as many as her brothers. Her hair curled lightly at the ends, flame-colored   
and entirely appealing. At that moment Draco felt like running his fingers through it. Next, he brought   
his attention to her eyes, where at first glance he had taken them to be a normal brown shade, he   
found flecks of amber. Her eyes darted across his own features, he knew she was trying to come to   
an understanding of what exactly he was doing. He smiled inwardly and placed his hands lightly on   
her small hips and pulled her against him.  
  
Ginny was absolutely flabbergasted, her entire body screamed out for him but her brain   
kept yelling protests. When she felt him pull her towards him she caught her breath and her hands   
instinctively came up to rest on his lean chest. As he angled his head to assuredly kiss her, Ginny   
quivered lightly for a moment in anticipation. Everything around her had become hazy and altogether   
unreal in her mind. It was when she felt no lips on her own that Ginny registered the voice whispering   
to her in her ear.  
  
"You see, even you can't resist me."  
  
As soon as the words registered in her mind Ginny's eyes flew open as reality swept in and   
outrage mingled with denial.  
  
It was then that Draco pulled away from her, an instant later the potions class began   
rushing past her, obviously the period had ended. As the last student filed out of the class, Professor   
Snape appeared in the doorway, glaring at Ginny and then glancing at Draco. Silently he curled his   
finger at both of them, beckoning them into the Potions classroom.  
  
Draco slipped into the classroom first and stood casually next to the Professor's desk as   
Ginny stumbled through the door after them. Her outrage was momentarily curbed as she waited to   
hear her punishment from the oily haired, and decidedly unjust, Potions teacher.  
  
Snape turned as soon as Ginny had put her belongings onto a desk. "Miss Weasley, I have   
decided that over the next week your detentions will be as follows; You will assist Mr. Filch by   
cleaning the floors of any room he decides needs cleaning," he paused for a moment to gesture   
towards Draco. "Young Mr. Malfoy has generously agreed to supervise your detentions. If you are in   
anyway lapsing in your work, being a Prefect he has the authority to deduct points from your house if   
necessary to insure you learn from this. That is all, you may leave."  
  
Ginny opened her mouth to protest, but Snape glared at her and she was forced to bite   
back her words. Gathering her things she marched smartly out of the classroom and proceeded up   
towards the Gryffindor common room.  
  
'Bastards! The only reason Draco agreed was so that he could torment me!' she screamed   
inside her head as rage began to build inside her. As she entered the common room she felt like   
screaming, she was so furious. Looking around her, she noticed that few people were in the main   
area. In the corner however, she saw three figures huddled in discussion. It only stoked the fires   
inside her and as her rage peaked, several objects around the room shattered, causing screams and   
other eruptions of shock. Ginny herself stared around herself in shock. Surely she hadn't...but what   
other explanation was there? Without another thought Ginny raced up the stairs and into her   
dormitory.  
  
***  
  
It was September 25th, the night sky was beautifully clear and full of stars. Small night   
noises like the crickets chirping and the majestic hooting of owls filled in the empty space of sound   
on such a quiet night. But, all that was outside, inside Hogwarts however, was another matter   
entirely. Inside the great castle, in a nearly empty classroom, muttered curses came from one end   
of the classroom, someone scrubbing the stone floors, and the sound of moving paper came from   
another. It was Ginny's second night of detention, and her situation was not a pleasant one.  
  
It had rained that afternoon and after the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws had returned from   
their Herbology lessons, they'd ever so kindly left mud tracks inside one of the Charms classrooms.  
  
Filch had ordered Ginny to scrub the floors spotless, so here she was, on her hands and   
knees, doing her detention as she cursed the arrogant Malfoy. He was busy riffling through an old   
copy of the Daily Prophet.  
  
After about an hour of scrubbing she'd made it to the other end of the classroom and as   
she stretched her limbs before continuing the work she noticed Draco eyeing her. Thoughts of what   
had happened two days earlier fluttered through her mind and her body stiffened.   
  
"Stop staring at me Malfoy, I'm not on display for your private viewing pleasure," she   
ordered tersely before resuming her position on the floor.  
  
Draco scowled at having been caught and stood up abruptly. "I was simply wondering if   
you'd given up on that simply abhorring obsession you had for Potter. 'Nature never deceives us; it is   
always we who deceive ourselves.', which is exactly what your doing."  
  
Ginny was astonished by his knowledge of muggle philosophy. "Jean-Jacques Rousseau,   
from Emile. I suppose a good education is not a lacking one. I mean money can buy anything right?"   
Ginny replied with scorn. "However, 'Hope is the poor man's bread.' George Herbert, from Jacula   
Prudentum," she followed up and then smiled with victory.  
  
Draco chuckled as he made his way towards her. "You're poor, yes, but really Weasley.   
'Hope is the worst of evils, for it prolongs the torment of man.' "  
  
Ginny's smile slid off her face and she crossed her arms in thought. "Friedrich Nietzsche,"   
she muttered dejectedly.  
  
Draco smiled and crouched down next to her. "You're right about my education though,   
nothing was left to chance. My father firmly believed in one muggle's philosophy. 'A wise man gets   
more use from his enemies than a fool from his friends.'; Baltasar Graciàn. He thinks that if we can   
learn everything the muggles know then they have no power over us."  
  
It was hard to concentrate suddenly. It had been the same thing in the hall days earlier.   
Every time Draco came near her, her body would begin reacting in ways it never had before. She shut   
her eyes tightly when the visible world around her began to swirl. It was only when she felt pressure   
on her shoulder did she open them again.  
  
Draco had placed his hand on her shoulder and concern was evident in his questioning   
gaze. Ginny nodded silently to convey that she was fine and she stood up slowly, Draco standing up   
after her.  
  
"You looked like you were going to be sick, Weasley," he commented dryly and rested   
against the desk behind him.  
  
Draco didn't and would never admit it, but he was very concerned about the petite   
redhead. He'd never seen anyone look like they were going to be sick that suddenly. The thought of   
something wrong with Ginny almost made him want to be sick. He'd never had this kind of feeling   
before, it was unnerving.  
  
Ginny smiled tremulously at Draco, something was terribly wrong with her. Pushing herself   
off the desk she managed to get to the other side of the room before the world began to tilt around   
her and she felt darkness consume her.  
  
Watching her movements Draco suddenly became alert. Something was definitely wrong.   
He thought maybe the cleaning fluid fumes may have had something to do with it.   
  
"Weasley?" he asked tentatively. It was when she began to sway on her feet that Draco   
went into action. He was catching her falling form an instant later. As soon as he had her in his arms,   
something outside caught his attention. Moving with Ginny in his arms he saw lights in the   
Astronomy Tower. Not normal light, blinding florescent beams filtering out into the night sky and   
lighting the tower like a candle or a lighthouse.  
  
Something urged him to look down at the bundle he cradled, and for the first time in his life   
he was coming to an understanding of his own life. It was then that he heard fast moving footsteps in   
the hall outside the classroom. A moment later Snape stood in the doorway. Draco was astonished to   
discover his usually calm and collected head of house, bizarrely ruffled and panicked.  
  
Snape took one look at the scene before him and came to some quick conclusions and   
decisions. "Take her to her house and then make your way down to your own rooms," he ordered.   
Before Draco could protest, Snape was off again.  
  
As Draco carried the unconscious Ginny through the deserted halls of Hogwarts, he realized   
that something strange was definitely going on. And it appeared to be connected to Ginny, either   
directly or indirectly he didn't know.  
  
***  
  
No one had been told anything about the night when the strange lights had come from   
within the Western Tower. It was now two weeks later, into the first week of October. Planning for the   
Halloween festivities was keeping everyone off the business of the disturbance, though a few minds   
were still focused on it.  
  
Inside the Headmaster's office, three Professors stood anxiously awaiting a decision.   
Professor Trelawney had been racked with real visions of the future ever since the incident, Professor   
McGonagall was the Deputy Headmistress, and Professor Snape had been first on the scene.  
  
"It seems quite clear to me that her life is in grave danger. Both of them are in danger.   
Why the other is using such strong magic is beyond me. Though there is another enigma in this case.   
Someone is meaning to bring a stop to whatever the woman is planning. Precautions will have to be   
taken to protect both."  
  
Trelawney was ringing her hands together as she looked around her at the other   
professors. "The boy...he can't be told...neither one can know Dumbledore."  
  
"Calm yourself Sibyll. Nothing will go wrong," Dumbledore reassured her.  
  
***  
  
Ginny walked down the steps of the Gryffindor Tower. It was near midnight and she   
couldn't sleep. Memories of things she knew had never happened were plaguing her dreams. It was   
like her first year again. Though she knew where she was all the time now, it was just the memories   
that were confusing her. Her hair was tied back with a green hair tie and her pale pink night robe   
hung on her shoulder untied. It was the voices she heard below that caught her attention.  
  
"Shhh! Hermione if you don't want to come you can always go back upstairs. Just stop   
being so loud or your going to get us all caught."  
  
It was Ron, and the us he mentioned was surely including Harry. Ginny knew with certainty   
that this was the night they intended to discover what was in the Tower. She felt hurt at not being   
notified in the least and with a firm resolve in place she followed them out of the Tower. But as they   
turned left towards the Tower, Ginny raced down the hall heading east.  
  
***  
  
The trio shuffled along through the empty halls of Hogwarts, an occasional mumble could   
be heard as they consulted each other on the plan of action.  
  
"So we've got it settled then," Harry whispered as they approached the door of the Tower.   
"Hermione and I will go up, while Ron stays at the door with the cloak in case anything should happen   
and to keep watch."  
  
Just as the trio reached the door and Hermione pulled her wand from her robes to unlock   
the door, someone cleared their throat behind them. "I think you three should come with me, and   
hand over that cloak immediately."  
  
Hermione pulled the cloak off of them, Harry looked confused, Ron stood staring with an   
open mouth and Hermione herself looked resigned.  
  
"How did you know?" Harry finally asked.  
  
Snape smirked, "Caesar had his Brutus, and I'm afraid, so do you."  
  
From behind both Snape and Mr. Filch, Ginny stepped forward. Her head held high, not the   
least bit sorry for her actions.  
  
Harry immediately became furious and looked to Ron. Ron shrugged, he was just as furious   
and confused as to why his sister would have known their plans, let alone betray them as she had.  
  
Snape snatched the cloak from Hermione, and before Harry could protest Snape began to   
speak, "Sneaking out at night, and disobeying school rules. You are all assigned three weeks of   
detention, your privileges as seventh years are suspended until after christmas, and I will be   
deducting seventy points from your house...each!"  
  
All three looked agape at the Potions Professor, and Ginny too, looked stunned. She   
certainly hadn't expected to lose points. It was only when he spoke again that she was relieved of   
her anxiety.  
  
"However, in light of Miss Weasley's brave attempts to right what wrongs you three were   
about to commit, she will be rewarded with one hundred and fifty points. Making it really only a sixty   
point loss. And I'm certain you'll be able to recover from such a point loss in playing Quidditch."  
  
Harry and Ron smiled knowingly, Harry was team captain as well as the Gryffindor Seeker   
and Ron was the best Beater they had. It would be no trouble regaining the points.  
  
Ginny knew what Snape was going to say next and she suddenly felt that her plans to trap   
the three other Gryffindors had gotten completely out of hand from what she had originally planned.  
  
"If you were allowed to play that is," he said with a touch of cruel satisfaction.  
  
Harry and Ron both protested and Hermione joined in until Snape intervened again,   
"Having prviliges suspended includes the privilege to play Quidditch. I understand, Mr. Potter, that   
you are Captain. You will be able to coach your team, but I'm afraid you won't be in the game."  
  
Nothing more was said as Filch lead the three angry Gryffindors back to their rooms and to   
have a discussion with Professor McGonagall to report the loss of points, Quidditch players, and  
detentions.  
  
Ginny looked after them a little sadly before turning to face Snape. "I believe Professor   
McGonagall will be asking you to replace Potter, and I must warn you in light of your great deed this   
evening in telling me of these plans, that the Slytherins have no intentions of losing and Mr. Malfoy   
does not like to lose. Be careful on and off the field of all the Slytherins, Miss Weasley. Now off to bed   
with you," he said before turning with his swirling cloak and heading back to his own room. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
We might as well give up the fiction  
That we can argue any view.  
For what in me is pure Conviction  
Is simple Prejudiced in you.  
- Phyllis McGinley, "Note to My Neighbor"  
  
  
"But Professor, it isn't fair!"  
  
"Mr. Potter, I suggest you get control of yourself. Another outburst and I will be inclined to   
deduct even more points. Professor Snape was in the right, though I am hard pressed to admit it.   
You will concede to accept his punishment because breaking that specific rule could have   
endangered your lives. I want to hear nothing else, return to your dorms immediately," Professor   
McGonagall replied sharply. She was not an early riser and she was agitated at being awoken this   
morning so very early by Mr. Filch ushering in three of her charges.  
  
***  
  
Ginny sat in a corner of the library, quietly reading and not by choice. Ever since causing   
the capture of the Gryffindor Trio a week earlier, her fellow housemates had refused to talk to her.   
Some had even gone so far as to insult her openly. Even the people she'd considered to be her   
friends were giving her the cold shoulder. Even though she'd been awarded points by Snape, the   
sixty point loss along with the loss of Gryffindors two main Quidditch players had, in the minds of her   
housemates, put them dead last in the running for both the Qudditch Cup and the House Cup. Unlike   
those in her house, the Slytherins had cheered her on as they passed her in the halls. Thanking her   
for assuring their victory.  
  
She'd never expected these repercussions and was sorely regretting her actions. She   
stared at the pages of the book that lay in her lap, not even really reading it. It just gave her a good   
cover for her to think. The library wasn't frequented often, and she was in a corner behind several   
book stands, almost invisible. It was the 'almost' that led to the next encounter.  
  
"Virginia," a cold and curt voice said from her right.  
  
Glancing over she saw Harry standing beside her chair, looking extremely furious. She   
knew what was coming and she also knew Harry hated what he would have to do next.  
  
"I'm appointing you the substitute Seeker for Gryffindor. Practices will be Tuesdays and   
Thursdays after supper. You'll only be playing the first game against Slytherin and then the second   
game against Hufflepuff. By that time Christmas Vacation will come around and after that I'll become   
Seeker again. You'd better not lose, Virginia," he said the last part with venom dripping words.  
  
Snape was right about Draco not wanting to lose, but Harry Potter would throttle her if she   
lost the game that he won at every time. To him, winning Quidditch was his birthright. Years of being   
a celebrity had definitely gotten to his head.  
  
With a sudden movement Harry had caged Ginny in her own chair by bracing his hands on   
the arm rests and standing in front of her. Fear shot through Ginny the moment her eyes met his.   
Cold rage burned in his eyes.  
  
"I'm never going to forgive you for what you did Ginny. Do you know how embarrassing it is   
to face my own housemates? You're going to pay for this Ginny, I swear it on my parent's graves.   
You'll pay."  
  
From behind Harry someone clear their throat. Harry whipped around to face, Draco Malfoy   
of all people. Ginny was just glad that someone had put an end to Harry and her very real fear of the   
boy she'd once admired.  
  
"Get out of here Malfoy, this doesn't concern you." Harry bit through his teeth at Draco.  
  
Draco leaned against the wall and shrugged nonchalantly. "Well I'm not too fond of   
Gryffindors granted. But, I don't think picking on a girl who's already suffering is very appropriate. I   
also feel it my duty to help out Weasel here for the time being, she did after all, bring about the   
assured downfall of Gryffindor," he took a deep breath and smiled, "There's nothing like having a   
snake in a den of lions."  
  
Sure she was grateful for the reprieve from Harry, but Draco didn't seem to be helping   
matters at all. She was no snake! Leaping from the chair Ginny held her book tightly in her hands as   
she brought it crashing down on Draco's head.  
  
"Fuck off, Malfoy! I don't need your help! And I'll show you whose gonna win that Quidditch   
Cup. You'd better prepare for the first match next week," she thundered at him before stalking off   
towards the Quidditch pitch to practice flying.  
  
***  
  
The next day Ginny and Colin Creevy had been elected speakers in her Muggle Studies   
class with the Hufflepuffs. The Hufflepuff speakers were Elizabeth Wittingham and Anthea Pugh.   
  
Liz was usually very giggly and exuberant, but during class she was somber and serious.   
Her shoulder length blonde hair was kept out of her face by a set of low pigtails, and her emerald   
eyes shielded by her yellow tinted, small framed glasses. Liz didn't need the glasses, but she felt   
they afforded her more of an air of intelligence then was usually associated with blonde women.   
  
Anthea on the other hand, had her shoulder length blonde hair tied back in a loose ponytail   
at the top of her head. Her tie hung loose on her neck and the top button of her blouse was undone,   
giving her a relaxed attitude. That attitude hid a keen and well tuned mind. Both girls were at the top   
of their class for their house.  
  
Ginny knew she was up against some tough competitors and that her own partner regarded   
Ginny as a traitor, which had made it difficult to study for this particular debate. They were to discuss   
their views on the abuse of power in today's society, while the Hufflepuffs had been given the   
opportunity to declare the benefits of great power in today's society.  
  
Sirius Black had been appointed the new Muggle Studies teacher after his name had finally   
been cleared two years earlier. He wore a somber black robe and had cleaned up his appearance   
drastically. No longer did he sport dirt smudges on his face and have dirt under his finger nails. He   
was cleanly shaven and always smelled of forest scents. His unruly black hair was tied back with   
apiece of silk ribbon. But, even after cleaning himself up, he still held the air of menace and no one   
thought to cross him. Which, quite accidentally, also kept those pupils who didn't know him   
personally, in line and out of trouble.  
  
Clearing his throat to get the attention of the class, Professor Black spoke firmly, "I will not   
have any riots or shouting in this class. This debate will be conducted in accordance to the rules I   
stipulated. Each party will be given a chance to speak, but only with the guidance of their carefully   
chosen quotations. After each party has made their point, I shall deliberate for one minute and then   
decide upon the victor. Is that understood?"  
  
The entire class murmured their accordance and by a lucky toss of the coin, the Hufflepuff   
representatives were permitted to speak first. Anthea was first chair and therefore would provide the   
first and third arguments, while Liz would state the second.   
  
Respectively Ginny was first chair for the Gryffindors and Colin was second chair.  
  
"To reign is worth ambition though in hell: Better to reign in hell, than serve in heaven. ;   
John Milton" Anthea stated quickly before making her follow up, "I believe this quotation is meant to   
convey a simple lesson. More can be done for good in hell by ruling it, than being far away in heaven   
and praying for the good to happen. Why pray for something when granting power can help to bring   
that good about." she smiled before stepping back and taking her seat.  
  
Ginny frowned as she poured over her own quotes looking for the proper rebuttal. She   
grinned when she found it.  
  
"Power, like a desolating pestilence, Pollutes whatever it touches. Percy ByssheShelley.   
Shelley's sentiments say that, no matter what good intentions one with power starts out with, that   
power will undoubtedly corrupt them and bring about more evil."  
  
Ginny stepped back and on the Hufflepuff side Liz stood at her podium.  
  
"How far that little candle throws his beams! So shines a good deed in a naughty world. ;   
Shakespeare. One person with little power is like a candle when doing a good deed, but someone   
with greater power has the ability to do a greater deed." Liz nodded towards Sirius before retaking   
her seat and sharing a contented smile with Anthea.  
  
Colin was nervous about standing up in front of his peers as was apparent by his quivering   
hands as he held his notes.  
  
"T-the greater the power, the more d-dangerous the abuse. ; Edmund Burke." Colin closed   
his eyes and took a deep steadying breath as he continued with his points, "Even if someone has   
greater power they still have the ability to do wrong and with that greater power they can do more   
damage then a person who has limited persuasion." Colin finished quickly and fairly raced back to his   
seat amid a few chuckles.  
  
Anthea frowned contemplatively as she tried to think of her closing. She took too long and   
Professor Black cleared his throat to grab her attention. She nodded apologetically and took the   
podium.  
  
"With great power, comes great responsibility. ; Stan Lee. If people can trust others, then   
they must be willing to trust those with power to be responsible." Anthea smiled with relief, thankful   
that her part was finished.  
  
Ginny bit her lower lip, like she did every time she was nervous about something. As she   
approached the podium her mind was a complete blank, but when she saw the belittling eyes of her   
Gryffindor peers she knew she had to prove to them, if not herself, that she could do something right.  
  
"Man's responsibility increases as that of the gods decreases. ; André Gide. No man is a   
god and we should not let them believe they are by giving them the responsibility of using great   
power wisely. To do so would seal our own death warrants," she'd said the last part a bit more   
forcefully then she'd intended and saw Professor Black's eyes raise inquiringly for a moment.  
  
Taking her seat quietly, the entire class waited for Professor Black to finish deliberating   
over the debate.  
  
After what seemed forever, he stood and clasped his hands behind his back.   
  
"Although the opening of the Gryffindors and their body arguments were well done, I feel   
that Hufflepuff did a much more sound job," at this comment the Hufflepuffs began to smile.   
  
"However," and at this the smiles slid off the faces of the Hufflepuffs. "The closing   
argument that Gryffindor provided summed up and crossed out every point made by Hufflepuff and   
therefore I am awarding them this debate. Congratulations Gryffindors, and ten points to your house   
for an expertly won debate."  
  
It was just then that the bell signaled the end of class and excited murmurs were passing   
through the Gryffindors. Colin was heartily slapped on the back and shoulder for a job well done.   
Though no one congratulated Ginny, she knew they were all still angry with her and she was resigned   
to her punishment.  
  
"Nice job, Ginny."  
  
Ginny spun around to see Liz and Anthea smiling at her. It had been Anthea who spoke   
first. Ginny smiled automatically.  
  
"Thanks, guys. It was a tough call for the Professor I'm sure. I wasn't really even that   
convinced that we'd win."  
  
Liz shrugged a giggled lightly. "Well, win some lose some, right?"  
  
Ginny smiled even more and nodded. "Right."  
  
***  
  
"So that's it then. She'll never know what hit her," Fayth resolved as she nodded towards   
Kyra.  
  
Kyra sighed as she sat back on her bed. "I sure as hell hope this'll be enough revenge for   
Pearl, otherwise I don't think I want to be around the next time to help her out. I'm losing too much   
sleep doing other people's homework and all this plotting."  
  
Fayth chuckled as she stretched her legs which had been curled under her for far to long.   
"We can only hope Kyra. But, then again, hope is for those people with foolish hearts and minds.   
Between you and I, I think we're too Slytherin to have much hope for anything.  
  
"Well, we'd better go tell Pearl. She's probably going to yell at us for taking too long in   
coming up with this devious plan of 'her' creation."  
  
Fayth laughed out loud at Kyra's comment. "If Pearl could think up these things on her own   
she wouldn't need us," she paused for a moment as a thought struck her. "Say, you know what?   
Having Pearl coming up with her own plots and keeping us out of them might not be so bad."  
  
The Slytherin dorm filled with uncharacteristic laughter a moment later. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Revenge, at first though sweet,  
Bitter ere long back on itself recoils.  
- John Milton, Paradise Lost  
  
  
  
  
"It's the perfect day for a Quidditch match folks! No wind, the sun is shining and the sky is   
as blue as I've ever seen it," Lee Jordan yelled into the speaker. He'd been announcing Quidditch   
games since his first year at Hogwarts and he wasn't about to let up. "First onto the field are the   
Slytherins! Captain and Seeker, Draco Malfoy, leads his team onto the field with added arrogance."  
  
"Mr. Jordan," McGonagall warned and Lee rolled his eyes.  
  
"Today's match is a real no clue folks. After Ron Weasley and Harry Potter were disqualified   
from playing by a certain Potions Master, Dennis Creevey and Ginny Weasley will be taking their   
places. Dennis is said to have a good eye and a strong arm, the fans are saying that he'll be even   
better off because his brother will be beating alongside him in this match. Ginny however, none of   
the fans are pleased with her. Will she be a good enough Seeker to catch the Golden Snitch before   
Malfoy? We'll find out in today's game!"  
  
As soon as Lee finished the Gryffindor team entered the field, none looked happy to be   
there. Ginny kept getting evil looks from Colin and Dennis was following his older brother's actions by   
giving her a cold shoulder. They mounted their brooms along with the Slytherins and kicked off the   
ground into the air.  
  
"And Madame Hooch enters the field to throw up the balls!"  
  
"I want a nice clean game," Madame Hooch yelled at the players above her. "That includes   
all of you!" she yelled pointedly at the Slytherins. A moment later, she blew her whistle and released   
all the balls into the air.  
  
"And after the Quaffle has been launched, it is closely followed by the Golden Snitch and   
the two Bludgers. First to grab the Quaffle is Gryffindor Chaser Lavender Brown, who passes it   
immediately to an open Seamus Finnigan. Seamus is shooting down the playing field and, OH! Blaise   
Zabini, a Slytherin Chaser has snatched the Quaffle from him."  
  
Above all the players were Ginny and Draco, each roaming around looking closely for the   
Snitch. Every once in awhile Ginny would catch sight of the Snitch but it would disappear a moment   
later.  
  
Lee Jordan was up in his seat shouting something and Ginny's attention was momentarily   
pulled away.  
  
"And what a horrible ploy by the Slytherin team! Pansy Parkinson and Malcolm Baddock,   
two Chasers just slammed into Gryffindor Chaser Parvati Patel! Parvati drops the Quaffle and it's   
caught by Blaise who manages to get it past Dean Thomas the Gryffindor Keeper, to score ten   
points for Slytherin!" Lee yelled, before punching the correct button to let Slytherin have the ten   
points scored.  
  
"OH! Vincent Crabbe, a Slytherin Beater just took a nasty blow to the head by an over   
excited Bludger. It looks like Gregory Goyle, the other Slytherin Beater will be managing the rest of   
this game by himself."  
  
Ginny saw the streak of gold just above Goyle's head as he was beating away another   
Bludger. She gripped her broom and shot forward as fast as she could.   
  
"Looks like Ginny has spotted the Snitch! She's headed straight for Goyle!" Lee yelled   
excitedly.  
  
Goyle spun around to see Ginny coming towards him and at the same time, the same   
Bludger that had hit Crabbe was coming at him. Ginny saw the look in Goyle's eyes but it was too late   
for her to stop. Goyle pelted the Bludger straight at her.  
  
Ginny feinted and swerved, but the bludger wasn't about to leave her alone. The only thing   
she was thinking, was where were Colin and Dennis?  
  
The Creevey brothers were batting away the other Bludger and seemed to be turning blind   
eyes to Ginny's predicament.  
  
In the stands the Gryffindors were looking uncomfortable. They knew what was happening   
and yet none seemed to want to be the first to speak. From across the stadium the shouts of two   
voices were heard. It was Liz and Anthea, screaming at Colin and his brother to help out Ginny. Lee   
Jordan caught win of their screaming and started to scream himself.  
  
"Ginny Weasley is being chased by a Bludger and the Creeveys aren't even helping her.   
Come on Gryffindor Beaters! Move your butts!" he yelled into the speaker before continuing to   
comment on the other players.  
  
It was too late, Ginny saw Draco spot the Snitch and she knew she couldn't lose this game   
to him. Making a fist with her left hand and bracing herself, she stopped and swung her arm out at   
the Bludger. A resounding crack rung in Ginny's ears, but the excited Bludger seemed to be back to   
chasing other players and Ginny shot towards the Snitch, the left arm dangling limply at her side.  
  
She caught up with Draco a moment later and they were both angling off their brooms   
reaching for the snitch.  
  
"Impressive Weasley, no hands is certainly a way to win the crowd, but not to grab the   
Snitch," Draco sneered as he used his own left hand to lean further on his broom.  
  
Ginny was close to tears from the pain in her arm but she wasn't about to give up. She   
wrapped one leg around the broom, and used her other knee to make her broom lean forward.  
  
Draco chuckled beside her, "Wow, leg tricks too, you should join the circus Weasley."  
  
Ginny gritted her teeth as her arm banged against her side. She knew there was only one   
way to win this and she hoped to god she'd live through it.  
  
She pushed herself off her broom and stretched her hand out as far as she could. And the   
last thing she heard before darkness consumed her were hundreds of screaming voices.  
  
***  
  
"I told you! She isn't awake yet so you'll have to come back later."  
  
Ginny opened her eyes to find herself in the Hospital Wing. Then it registered that someone   
was here to visit her and Madame Pomfrey was sending them away!  
  
"I'm awake!" she nearly yelled.  
  
The curtains around her parted to admit Madame Pomfrey, followed closely by Liz and   
Anthea.   
  
"Ten minutes girls," Madame Pomfrey ordered after she'd checked Ginny over a little.  
  
As soon as Madame Pomfrey left Anthea and Liz each slid a chair up beside Ginny's bed.   
  
"How're you feeling? Man, no one knew what had happened! You just sorta looked like you'd   
fallen off your broom. Most people thought Malfoy pushed you but he swears he didn't even touch   
you," Liz gossiped quickly.  
  
Anthea smiled and shook her head as Liz spoke, "So what did happen Ginny? Pomfrey tells   
us you had a broken arm, and as near as I can tell, that happened when the Bludger was chasing   
you."  
  
Ginny nodded and closed her eyes. "The Bludger wouldn't stop chasing me and I saw that   
Malfoy was going for the Snitch so I just hit the Bludger with my arm to make it go away. Then when   
Draco and I were going for the Snitch I could see him going closer and closer so I did the only thing I   
could think of and I jumped off my broom, hand reaching out for the Snitch," she frowned in thought   
and opened her eyes, "But everything after that is a blank. Did you guys see what happened?"  
  
Liz had a small smile on her face but shook her head. Anthea nodded and spoke quickly,   
"Well, you fell off your broom and everyone was screaming and jumping up to get a better look, so Liz   
and I didn't see much til it was all over. But you were on the ground holding the Snitch in your fingers   
with Malfoy holding you in his arms. It was really quite amazing. Madame Hooch tried to pry the   
Snitch from your fingers but you wouldn't let it go! Finally they got Dumbledore down there and   
preformed some spell to make you let go of it. Then Madame Pomfrey came out with a stretcher and   
she tried to make Draco let go of you but he wouldn't either! He just walked off the field with you in   
his arms and brought you to the Hospital Wing himself."  
  
Ginny nodded thoughtfully before Madame Pomfrey poked her head in to tell Anthea and Liz   
that their time was up.  
  
Liz and Anthea said their farewells quickly before rushing out of the Hospital Wing. As Liz   
walked beside Anthea into the hall she muttered. "You heard her say his first name right?"  
  
Anthea nodded quickly with a knowing smile on her face before she and Liz burst into   
laughter and raced towards the Great Hall to tell everyone that Ginny was okay.  
  
***  
  
Ginny was sleeping lightly when the sound of metal moving across metal made her wake   
up with a start. Using her good arm she propped herself up in bed and glanced around. Her eyes   
settled on him in an instant and her breath was caught in her throat.  
  
"Looks like that Gryffindor courage served you well today, Virginia," he said quietly as he   
moved up beside her bed.  
  
Ginny nodded silently, for some reason her mind was blank and she couldn't keep her eyes   
off of him. Her hands ached to touch him but she didn't know how to do what she wanted.  
  
"You know you could've died if I wasn't there," he murmured as he sat down on the bed   
looking intently at her. "At least I'm the school hero this time and not Potter." He was leaning over,   
inches away from her face and her breathing was becoming ragged.  
  
  
"Draco..." she whispered a moment before he brushed his lips across hers.   
  
The contact was so light that Ginny was sure that it was all a dream. That thought firmly in   
place, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled Draco further onto her bed and on top of   
her. She crushed her own lips aggresively against his as she sought something she didn't know how   
to get.  
  
Draco groaned as Ginny kissed him. He hadn't expected any of this when he came to the   
Hospital Wing. He'd expected himself to be mocking and self-centered. But, when he'd seen her in   
the bed his heart had started skipping and his instincts had taken over. Ginny's small hands were  
flitting around inside his cloak, trying to find the ties of his shirt. Using his tongue, he parted Ginny's   
lips and invaded her mouth. Her small gasp of surprise was almost enough to drive him insane and   
she tasted like chocolates and something else that could only belong to Ginny. His own hands were   
cupping her face, and then one found its way down cup her breast. When he passed his thumb across   
her nipple it perked up to attention and Ginny's body seemed to be lifting off the bed towards his   
caress.  
  
Ginny had never felt anything like it before, it was like her whole body was being consumed   
by fire. She was arching her back against Draco's skillful hand. She'd managed to find the ties to his   
shirt and just about ripped them apart in her efforts to touch his skin. Moments later she splayed her   
hands across his chest, feeling every curve. She wound her arms around to feel his back and she could   
feel his muscles contracting.  
  
Draco had begun unbuttoning her blouse when they both heard Madame Pomfrey's door   
opening in the distance. Both froze, Draco groaned before pulling himself off of Ginny. She looked   
flushed and perfectly ready for him, but Draco knew better then to trust that. He wanted her to want   
him. He wanted her to come to him. He just hoped that by giving up this chance he wasn't going to   
have to wait for forever.  
  
Ginny watched as Draco began tying up his shirt again and realized that whatever had   
overtaken them was over. She buttoned her own shirt up quickly and pulled her covers up to her   
shoulders.  
  
"Draco?" she whispered quietly.  
  
He looked up at her quickly, "Yes?"  
  
"I'm not sleeping am I?"  
  
"Afraid not Virginia, but this won't go any further. I lost my senses for a moment.   
Goodnight." he said quickly before sneaking back out of the Hospital Wing.  
  
Ginny couldn't believe it, but when he'd denied any further encounters, something in her   
broke and she felt close to tears. 'It can't be,' she thought. She was already wishing the Madame   
Pomfrey hadn't started to move around as she slumped back into her pillow and fell into a restless   
sleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
If music be the food of love, play on;   
- William Shakespeare from Twelfth Night  
_________________________________________________________  
  
  
It was very strange. Ever since that one night things had been entirely different. It was the day before the Halloween Dance and Ginny sat in the Library watching Draco Malfoy from a distance. Of course she was being inconspicuous with Anthea and Liz sitting in fron of her. There was a small gap between the two girls that just allowed her to see Draco.  
  
"Hey Gin! Earth to Ginny!" a voice broke through her daydream.  
  
"Huh?" she mumbled and glanced at her two Hufflepuff friends. "What?"  
  
Anthea and Liz shared a knowing glance before each of them grabbed one of Ginny's   
arms and began dragging her out of the library.   
  
"HEY! Wait a second! What are you guys doing?" she called out loudly as she   
disappeared around the door of the library, her view of Draco lost.  
  
***  
  
Lifting his head from his book he watched as Ginny was dragged from the library. Her   
eyes on him had kept him entirely frozen. He thanked the divine for getting her out of the library.   
He sighed heavily and finally turned the page of his book after two hours of trying to read the   
same sentence.  
  
***  
  
"Okay, enough is enough. Your spilling the beans right now Gin," Anthea ordered sternly after they'd dragged her out to the courtyard.  
  
Liz rolled her eyes. "Listen Ginny, we care about you. Your a good friend and we just don't want you to get hurt. Something happened with Malfoy and we're not going to press it but if you need us we're here."   
  
Anthea turned beet red in the face. "B-but we were going to-!"  
  
Liz had jumped up and clamped a hand over Anthea's mouth. "Well, we're just going to pick up our stuff from the library, we'll drop your books off at Gryffindor Tower for you Gin."  
  
***  
  
Ginny sat in the middle of the courtyard for what seemed like hours but must have actually been only a few minutes. That was when a shadow fell across her form. She knew who it was even before he spoke.   
  
"Good afternoon Virginia. I was wondering if you had been invited to the Halloween festivities tomorrow evening?"  
  
She shook her head to indicate that she hadn't. She had had the hope, but now it had vanished.  
  
"Would you care to accompany me?"  
  
"Yes, I will go with you...Lee."  
  
***  
  
"Perfect, exactly what we've planned."  
  
"Alright already Pearl, we get the picture," Kyra replied tiredly.  
  
Fayth crossed her legs underneath her and leaned against the chair behind her. "We just have to wait until tomorrow night."  
  
***  
  
"It's almost time....tomorrow night will signify the beginning of the end."  
  
A shadow creeped across the darkened grounds of Hogwarts as night passed overhead, uncaring of the things occuring beneath her eyes. It moved silently towards the Western Tower, it knew what was in there now. But now was not the time to confront it, it's power was not yet complete. Its other partner was still missing.  
  
Eerie winds picked up to add cover to the moving shadow. Movement in the Forbidden Forest was at a minimum, almost as if all the creatures understood what was moving around Hogwarts and what was to come.  
  
***  
  
"Firenze, we really need to tell someone. Innocents must not die."  
  
"No! We cannot risk losing her, she is far more innocent and far more important than any other mortal. Remember that Cassiopeia. You cannot interfere in the matters of humans, especially wizards."  
  
Cassiopeia was a younger centaur. Her golden hair reminded several creatures in the forest of times before when sunlight reached inside the darkness of the Forbidden Forest. Of course there were those other creatures, ones belonging to darkness, that despised her. She seemed to bring a new light with her wherever she went. Her eyes could slice through everything with their brilliant silver colouring. Unlike the other Centaurs in the Forest, Cassiopeia had a dangerous curiosity and compassion towards the human race. Of course because she was involved with Firenze, he tended to try and keep her sometimes dangerous ideas from following through.  
  
"Yes Firenze, but we will need to act soon, you know it as well as I do. The stars are becoming aligned and the danger is only beginning. You saw what I did, Hogwarts is going to be shattered after tomorrow. We can expect intruders, ones that mean harm, unlike others." Cassiopeia surmised as she shifted her weight and flicked her braided tail.  
  
Firenze nodded gravely. "Yes, it's time to hide again. We must warn the others tonight and leave before tomorrow night."  
  
***  
  
"I know already Severus. I've been up there already and learned the truth. We have to make sure nothing gets into that tower and nothing gets to her either. Tell Minerva to be extra watchful tomorrow evening when she supervises the festivities. I'll gaurd the tower door myself."  
  
"As you wish Headmaster." Severus replied with a nod before sweeping out of the room and heading back to his quarters. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
_________________________________________________________  
  
"The worst spot in hell is reserved for those who betray."  
-Lilah in "Angel"  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Sputo Rana- a curse that causes the victim to spit frogs from their mouth. (Much like the slug curse that Ron tried to use on Draco during the second year.)  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Night had already fallen when Ginny Weasley exited her dormitory to meet Lee Jordan. She wore a long, cream coloured, satin dress. The sleeves billowed out around her small arms, the squared neckline was trimmed with a small amount of white lace and a ribbon tied underneath her breasts caused the outfit to appear very renaissance. To complete the ensemble she wore satin slippers of the same colour. Her hair was placed atop her head with small curls falling to frame her face. A small spell added sparkles to her hair.  
  
When Ginny descended the steps of the tower to find Lee waiting for her in a dark green robe she smiled. Someone had told him the colour of her dress no doubt. When he offered her his hand she smiled politely. Inside she knew this wasn't exactly how she had pictured it. Her view of the dance had included a certain pale blonde boy, who of late, seemed to be missing quite a few meals and generally avoiding the youngest Weasley.  
  
"We're going to have a lovely time tonight Ginny. Don't you think?" Lee asked with a large smile as they exited the common room and began their way towards the Great Hall.  
  
Ginny pursed her lips together and nodded. Her eyes not meeting his for more than a moment.  
  
***  
  
Pearl Pundsworth stood by the entrance in a short black dress. Knee high leather boots and long black gloves graced her legs and arms. The skimpy dress seemed to be attracting much attention from the male populace.  
  
A moment later Kyra, wearing a silver gown strolled up beside her. "So far so good Pearl. Fayth has the first and second stages wrapped up. In another hour Ginny Weasley will have been humiliated in front of all her peers."  
  
Pearl smirked and chuckled quitely to herself. "You two have really outdone yourselves this time, remind me to buy you nice christmas presents this year," she replied cooly before moving away and into a crowd of fifth year boys who seemed on the verge of drooling on her.  
  
***  
  
Liz wore a traditional yellow dress in honour of her house. It was knee length with small shoulders. The closed neckline allowed for a small topaz pendant to hang just above her bust. Her strappy heels were beginning to make her feet ache as she glanced continuously at the door. She didn't dare risk sitting down for fear of missing sight of someone she was dying to meet.  
  
Anthea stood patiently beside her in a flamboyant rose coloured tuxedo. She was never one to dress as the rules dictated. She loved surprising people.   
  
"You know Liz, I think it's nice that Ginny came with Lee. Maybe it'll help her get over her stupid obsession with Mal-"  
Anthea was interrupted by a large jumble of noise and Liz's frantic tugging of her arm.  
  
"It's him! He came!" Liz exclaimed before she began to push through the small crowd that was crammed around the front doors.  
  
"Who?!" Anthea called after her.  
  
Just then the crowds seemed the part to allow Anthea a view point of the main doors. There stood Oliver Wood, resident Keeper for the Chudley Cannons. The Daily Prophet had named him the most eligible Quidditch player of the year. Apparently this was the chap that Liz had been writing to for the last year. And apparently Wood wasn't so eligible.  
  
***  
  
Ginny turned around from her dance with Lee to watch her exuberant Hufflepuff friend rush to the side of Oliver Wood. Previous Gryffindor Keeper and Captain. Ginny shook her head in amazement. She definitely had not foreseen this little encounter. Harry, Ron and Hermione suddenly appeared at Wood's side as well, each talking excitedly and at the same time. After a moment Harry's gaze fell to hers with a scowl and then the crowd surrounding them closed off her view. Sighing in dejection she turned with a plastered smile to face Lee.   
  
Lee's face had held a very secretive smile for a moment when Ginny first glanced at him before it changed and he began talking. "Would you like some punch Ginny?" he asked quickly. Not waiting for her to answer he rushed away to the punch table.  
  
Standing in the middle of the dance floor she was about to walk off when a sudden chill ran up her spine. She paused for a moment and then took a step forward. Before she could take another step she was whirled around by long elegantly pale fingers. Her green eyes clashed with his silver ones before she ripped her arm out of his grasp.   
  
"You really need to learn when to keep your hands to yourself Malfoy!" she spat.  
  
Draco smirked deviously as a slow song began to play. Before she could even take another breath she found herself dancing in Malfoy's arms with her own breath caught in her throat.  
  
"Draco!" she squeeked indignantly when his hand rested on her hip a little too covetously.  
  
Draco smiled again and leaned to whisper in her ear. "You should really consider asking yourself why Jordan asked you to this dance. When the whole school knows perfectly well that he has a hankering for Pearl."  
  
At that moment Draco whirled around in the dance so that Ginny saw Lee at the punch table looking pointedly towards Pearl in the midst of her admirers.  
  
She raised her chin proudly and shrugged. "Well, I don't much care Malfoy. I only came with Lee because he was the only one who asked me. Apparently I'm so ugly that none of the other boys saw fit to even approach me on the business," she replied, her voice quivering slightly at the end. Her eyes not meeting his at all.  
  
Draco scowled slightly at her with concern etched into his fine features.   
  
"Listen carefully little weasel, because I will deny ever saying this and it won't be repeated. You are the most beautiful woman in this hall tonight. If you haven't noticed, Lee and myself have been recieving death stares from almost every male in the room with the exception of Wood, Potter and your pill of a brother. And, for future reference, I'm the only one allowed to call you names. Inform me if anyone else does and they shall see only the end of my wand before they never speak again."  
  
Ginny stared incredulously at Draco. He'd just about vowed to protect her from any mockery or spite save the words leaving his own mouth. She'd even forgive the little weasel barb he'd employed before he spoke such kind words.  
  
When the song ended, Ginny didn't even realize it, she was still struck by Malfoy's words and the charmer in question had simply left her side to dance with another girl. She was standing for a moment alone before Lee rejoined her, led her off the dance floor and presented her with her punch cup.   
  
It was ten minutes later, after having a discussion with Liz, Anthea and Oliver that Ginny noticed Lee had left her side and gone to stand with Pearl and Kyra. She frowned lightly and excused herself.  
  
When she approached them Pearl and Kyra moved away and left Lee facing Ginny alone. Was it just her or had his skin began to lighten and his hair grow? She closed her eyes for a moment and shook her head. When she opened her eyes again she was staring down the length of a cedar wand, in hands of Fayth Zephyr, notorious Slytherin Prankster.  
  
"Say hello to humiliation Ginny. Your going to become quite good friends. Sputo rana!"  
  
Ginny screamed as the curse hit her square in the chest and sent her flying to the refreshment table.  
  
The entire hall turned as if on command and stare at Ginny. Soaked in punch juice with a very green complexion beginning to rise. A moment later the greeness was explained as a giant frog was spit out of her mouth.  
  
Suddenly the entire hall burst into laughter, with a few exceptions, those few could only look on in utter shock.   
  
Still spitting frogs Ginny began to cry and she ran at top speed out of the Great Hall and then out of sight. Professor McGonagall arrived too late on the scene to do much but repair the mess made and command a thorough search of everyone to find the wand responsible.   
Fayth of course, had slipped out of the hall immediately after casting and the culprit could not be found.  
  
***  
  
She stood at the edge of the lake, under a dark clouded sky, looking out across the glassy surface. Her red hair ruffled from the wind that whirled around her. Her eyes were focused on no point in particular and her mind had drifted to far off thoughts. She crossed her arms in front of her as a chill swept through her.   
  
That was exactly how she was when something came up behind her, placed cold clammy fingers around her neck and choked the life from her lungs.  
  
***  
  
Neville Longbottom had forgone the dance in favour of doing something that he was quite fond of doing. That was exactly how he found the body of the girl, sprawled dead on the grass, her red hair covering her face. It also happened to be exactly when a huge burst of light erupted from the Astronomy Tower.  
  
***  
  
The next morning at breakfast everyone was commenting upon Ginny's embarassment when Professor Dumbledore called attention to the front of the hall.  
  
"I'm afraid I have some terrible news. One of Hogwart's students, has been murdered."  
  
The shockwave rippled through the Great Hall like brush fire. It was then that Colin Creevey cried out. "Where's Ginny Weasley?!" Young Colin's voice hadn't lost that high pitched squeak when he became excited or scared. And it carried across the hall.  
  
An uproar began immediately, starting with Ron breaking out into sobbing hysterics. Across the room at the Slytherin table Pearl glanced nervously at Fayth and Kyra, both girls staring back without a clue. Malfoy seemed to be the only calm person in the room.  
  
Dumbledore sent sparks of thundering noise into the air above the students to call their attention back. "No, Miss Weasley is perfectly alright, just a slight dizzying spell, she's residing in the Hospital Wing as we speak." He looked sadly at the Hufflepuff table and nodded towards an empty chair sitting at the end of the table. "I'm afraid young Susan Bones was murdered last night."  
  
***  
  
And that was the end of breakfast for every student and teacher present, classes had been cancelled for the day and the students had been ordered to remain indoors or face dire punishment. McGonagall, Snape, Trelawny and Sinistra had been instructed to report to the Headmaster's office immediately.  
  
***  
  
Dumbledore sat tiredly in his chair as he addressed the teachers assembled. "We all know the reason why young Miss Bones was murdered. I doubt any of you believe that she was the true target. We need to compile a list of possible suspects now. The marks on Susan's neck prove that a student has comitted a very great sin. I also believe that the person is an older student, one who had attended the dance. A wand trace was not discovered around the girl's body."  
  
Snape nodded quietly. "Longbottom or Potter are my best guesses." he commented with a sneer.  
  
Minerva glared at him angrily. "On what grounds?"  
  
Snape shrugged slowly. "Merely that the girl got Potter into a great deal of trouble, and because of it he has been banned from his beloved Quidditch and his spotlight. As for Mr. Longbottom, he was the one who "found" the girl, and he was not seen at the dance. Very conspicuous. Now unless either can provide an alibi, both will remain suspects."  
  
Minerva grunted before her eyes brightened. "Well then, you had better include young Miss Poundsworth and Mr. Malfoy. Both are notorious for being cruel to the girl. Let us see if either of them have alibis."  
  
Professor Sinistra shook her head sadly, "I'm afraid that all four are very good suspects, however the list must include Mr. Wood. It was on the night of his arrival that this occurred was it not? If either of the four previous students had wanted her dead, could they not have done it at an earlier occasion? I'm afraid Wood's sudden appearence puts him on the list." she sighed heavily before looking back towards the Headmaster.  
  
Sybill Trelawny shook her head worriedly. "Oh this can't be happening! Not at Hogwarts!" she cried frantically. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
____________________________________________________________  
  
There is no den in the wide world to hide a rogue....Commit a crime, and the earth is made of glass.  
-Ralph Waldo Emerson, Essays  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Inside the Forbidden Forest, all seemed to be at a stand still. The bright light that had erupted the night before had scared many of those who worshipped the dark. Cassiopeia stood out of sight at the edge of the forest. She watched as witches and wizards from the ministry investigated the crime scene. Loss of innocent lives was definitely something she abhorred.  
  
"It's time to return to the grove Cass."  
  
Cassiopeia turned slightly to see Firenze standing just behind her. "I'm glad we decided to stay behind Firenze. She needs our help, it's apparent from what has happened. The stars have been speaking to me again. We are supposed to interfere this time. We are supposed to enter into history. Their history, not ours. There is no longer a difference, this will affect everything that lives."  
  
Firenze nodded silently before turning to enter deeper into the forest. Cassiopeia took one last look at the buzzing investigators before looking up at the Astronomy Tower. "Have no fear, no harm will befall either of you while I still have breath." she whispered before racing after Firenze.  
  
***  
  
Earlier that evening Ginny Weasley had been released from the Hospital Wing with direct instructions to return immediately to her dormitory and eat the enitre bar of chocolate that had been provided for her by Madame Pomfrey.  
  
Ginny would have loved to have done so, but it seemed as if her body was moving without her consent. It was past curfew and yet she just couldn't see fit to return to Gryffindor Tower and face more humiliation and interrogation. Her head ached from another "dizzy spell" as Dumbledore had called it. She thought it was beginning to be quite strange that whenever light came out of the Astronomy Tower she'd faint like that. Not to mention the healthy helping of spitting frogs she'd been forced to endure for over two hours.  
  
"Pssst! Miss Weasley!" choked a small voice from behind an ever present gargoyle.  
  
Ginny turned quickly to face a familiar house elf. "Hello, Dobby," she greeted with a small smile.  
  
Dobby's eyes darted around carefully before he raced forwards and with his two sock covered hands grabbed the bottom of her robe. "Miss Weasley must stay out of sight. Dobby has heard many things but was made not to tell." he glanced around quickly again. "Dobby fears he must tell you though because you are a friend of the wonderful Harry Potter." Looking directly at her he frowned concerned. "It was not the Hufflepuff girl that was supposed to die. You are the target of the evil that is present at Hogwarts this year!"  
  
Ginny fazed out and the small smile slipped off her face. Her mind began to race with ideas that she couldn't grasp. She staggered back away from Dobby slowly with a horrified look on her face. Her hands shook as she brought them up to cover her mouth and keep herself from screaming.  
  
"Not again..." she whispered before turning and bolting down the hall.  
  
Dobby looked sadly after the retreating 6th year with a great deal of pity and concern. "Ginny will not survive, Dobby knows this. Youngest Weasley is in grave danger and not even the great Harry Potter can save her. The Boy Who Lived will not be able to stop something that is beyond his control. Beyond the very fabrics of time."  
  
The freed house elf adjusted his baggy sweatshirt before shimmering out of sight.  
  
***  
  
She ran as fast as she could. It couldn't happen again. She couldn't let herself be a danger. She blanked out everytime something wrong happened. It couldn't be happening again! She wouldn't let it!  
  
She ran through the shadowed halls racing towards the main doors when an arm snaked out of the shadows and grabbed her arm. The impossibly icy fingers that gripped her arm would have made her scream except that another equally cold hand was clamped over her mouth. She was dragged into an unused classroom before the hands released her and she whirled to face her abductor.  
  
"Harry?" she questioned slowly when she saw the glint of glasses and shadow of tousled hair.  
  
He was hidden by the many shadows that just seemed to be attracted to him. But it was definitely Harry.  
  
"Ginny," he started cooly as he stepped slowly from the shadows. "I wanted to let you know that even though I'm still mad at you for getting me suspended from Quidditch, I still hope we can still be friends."  
  
When he held his hand out for her to shake in a friendly gesture she couldn't help but take an involuntary step back. She didn't like cold things, and she remembered his ciy fingers on her arm and mouth.  
  
"Why the sudden change?" she asked hestitantly. Something was off. She didn't know what precisely, but there was definitely something wrong with him.  
  
A slow curling smile appeared on his lips. It was almost like he was hunting something.  
  
"I like you Ginny. I've liked you for quite some time. I just wasn't sure how to go about telling you. Then after what happened with Snape and the Tower, I just couldn't believe what you'd done. It felt like a betrayal." Harry said as he began to move forward. Almost stalking her. "So tell me Ginny. Do you still like me? I know you had a crush on me once upon a time. What about now?"  
  
By this time he had her pinned against the back wall. Bracing himself on the wall with his hands on either side of her head.  
  
"I-I don't know Harry. Right now everything is just sort of-"  
  
It was at that moment that Harry decided to pounce and Ginny found herself in Harry's arms being smothered by his lips pressed harshly against hers and her small frame crushed against his.  
  
She couldn't move! She was furious with herself and with Harry. This definitely went beyond any kind boundary. She had morals for heavensakes! She couldn't get her wand, it was back in Gryffindor Tower. So she used the only weapons available to her.   
  
Curling her hands as far as she could she raked her small nails across Harry's forearms until he released her.  
  
She looked at him like a deer caught in headlights. He chuckled lightly and looked down at his arms. Droplets of blood had formed where her nails had bitten into his skin. His larger frame cast a shadow across her smaller one as he loomed over her.  
  
"Is that what you did to Malfoy when you made out in the Hospital Wing?" he snarled.  
  
Ginny's eyes, impossibly she had thought, widened further with shock.  
  
Harry smiled cooly down at her as he adjusted his robes. "He doesn't care about you Ginny. Only I do. He'll turn you over to the wolves faster than you can imagine. As soon as you say you trust him, he'll betray you."  
  
He paused as he began to turn away. "Be seeing you." he said quickly with his normal upbeat tone.  
  
When he faced the doorway he stopped. Ginny stared past him to see Draco standing in the doorway.   
  
"Is there a problem here?" he asked cooly as he stared at Harry spitefully. "I do believe your shift is up Potter. You should return to Gryffindor Tower before I remove points from your house," he smirked maliciously. "I don't think you can afford to lose anymore."  
  
Harry glared furiously at Draco as he brushed past him.  
  
When Draco's eyes turned to Ginny they lost their maliciousness. "Virginia?" he asked quietly.  
  
Ginny slid to the ground and the tears escaped against her control. She breathed like a person unable to get air into her lungs. Wiping at her eys with balled fists trying to stop the tears.  
  
Draco walked calmly until he reached her and then picked her up from the cold stone floor without any effort. He noticed that she'd borrowed one of the hospital robes and they weren't very heavy for such a chilly castle. He could feel her small frame quiver with each escaping sob.  
  
She couldn't help it anymore. Too much was happening at once. Too much she just didn't understand. Mostly, she didn't want to understand it.  
  
"I'll take you back to your tower."  
  
When Ginny heard his voice she griped his robes tightly with one hand. "No, I don't want to go back there!" she cried meekly.  
  
Draco looked down at her with a heavy sigh as they moved through the school. Her weight in his arms felt comfortable and he didn't mind carrying her, but they couldn't wander around all night.  
  
"You'll have to be very quiet then. We'll go to the Slytherin Dungeons."  
  
Ginny's eyes widened in shock. "B-but I can't go there! I'll be seen!"  
  
Draco smiled slightly. "I'm Headboy remember. I've got my own room."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But everyone is sleeping so you've got to stay quiet."  
  
Ginny nodded silently and rested her head against Draco's shoulder.  
  
"You know Malfoy," she said quietly and with a touch of humour. "My going into your room for the night can be seen in a very different light to the rest of Hogwarts. They'll think that you've gone through every worthy girl in all the houses and now you've started on the Gryffindors."  
  
***  
  
When they entered his room Ginny stood shocked. Lined on almost every wall was a bookcase with any number of books. One case seemed entirely devoted to the greatest works by Muggle writers.  
  
As soon as Draco placed her on her feet she looked at him mockingly. "You sure your not a Ravenclaw-wannabe?"  
  
He rolled his eyes at her before moving to sit on the edge of his bed.  
  
She looked at him with a considering glance. She realized that he hadn't done or said one nasty thing to her in so long, that she'd forgotten that their families were still at war.  
  
"Say Malfoy, why are you being so nice to me? It's not like I can pay you for services rendered."  
  
Draco looked up at her coldly for the first time. Immediately Ginny felt ashamed and apologized. He stood up only long enough to take off his robe and shoes before bouncing back onto his bed.  
  
She had the hardest time trying not to laugh at this new image of Draco actually bouncing! Bouncing was definitely not something she would ever accustom herself to seeing him do. Intentionally or not.  
  
He took that moment to glance at her and rose an inquisitive eyebrow. "What?"  
  
Ginny fell to the ground exploding in laughter and a moment later Draco was on top of her covering her mouth with his hands.  
  
The sudden familiar action made Ginny freeze up shove Draco away from her. She backed up quickly against one of the bookcases and clamped her hands over her head with her knees pulled up against her.   
  
Draco frowned with concern and he approached her slowly. When he reached to put a comforting hand on her shoulder she flinched before opening her eyes and looking at him with haunted eyes which were still reddened from her earlier crying.  
  
"Draco?" she asked slowly before flinging herself into his arms and grabbing hold of his shirt fabric. "I don't know what's happening anymore. I think I'm doing terrible things and...I don't want it to happen, not again! I didn't like hurting people." she whispered fiercely into his shoulder.  
  
Draco was confused. His little weasel had hurt people? This tiny slip of a girl had caused bodily harm? "Ginny?" he asked slowly. "I don't know what you mean."  
  
Making a small noise in the back of her throat Ginny shook her head furiously. "I don't want to remember."  
  
He nodded carefully before lifting her into his arms again and taking her over to his bed. He laid her down on the downturned sheets. He was going to pull the quilt over her when her arm shot out grab hold of his hand. "I don't want to be alone. If I'm alone I might- something may happen..." she said quietly.  
  
Draco paused for a moment assessing what he believed were several bad outcomes of him being in the same bed as Ginny. But her pleading eyes undid him and he slid into the bed beside her and pulled the quilt over them both.  
  
He watched her face for a long time as she fell slowly into a troubled dreamland. Just before morning lit the skies his eyes closed and he succumbed to the darkness.  
  
***  
  
In the Western Tower a small candle illuminated Dumbledore at the entrance to the upper chamber. "You realize that nothing is changing. It's going to occur as the prophecies have commanded."  
  
The figure in front of him shook it's head silently. "No, things are going exactly as they should. If, however, you let another innocent die or allow him near her again alone. It will turn the events of time inevitably and nothing will be able to stop what will come."  
  
Dumbledore nodded grimly. "I don't suppose you could try to stop the pulses of light?"  
  
The figure shook it's head again. "No. They are not in my control." 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
For what do we live, but to make sport of our neighbors, and laugh at them in our turn?  
  
- Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice  
At the beginning and at the end of love the two lovers are embarrassed to find themselves alone.  
-La Bruyere, Les Caracteres.  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was a strange feeling to wake up in a room without windows. For moment Ginny was displaced and frightened to find herself in a room filled with green and silver furnishings instead of her usual red and gold. When she turned her head to look around she found Draco lying beside her. She smiled to herself as she pulled the quilt up over her shoulders. For her this was the first time she'd ever seen Draco totally ungaurded. His features were relaxed and soft. He didn't look at all like he belonged in Slytherin when he slept. She could almost picture him being in Ravenclaw. If she'd never met him she might even say that he could be a Gryffindor. At that thought she giggled lightly and reached out to brush a lock of hair away from his face.  
  
A sound like twinkling bells woke Draco. He'd never heard such a sound before in his life. It was usually his alarm that woke him with a harsh buzzing noise in his ears. When he felt cool small fingers move across his head he bolted upright and stared down at the other person in his bed.  
  
Ginny ripped her hand back when Draco jumped. "I-I'm s-sorry. I Didn't mean t-to..." she could feel the tears welling up and she cursed herself for her stupidity. Thinking that he'd want her touch him in in a friendly gesture. He had been the one to say nothing was going to ever happen again. It almost broke her inside just thinking about it.  
  
Draco gathered Ginny in his arms silently and laid back down. She was so small and delicate that he kept thinking she might shatter if he held her too tight. "Ginny," he spoke calmingly. "I'm sorry I reacted that way, I'm just not used to waking up with someone else in my bed."  
  
Ginny looked up at hims with teary eyes and sniffed somewhat loudly. "I thought you would have woken up with most of the girls at Hogwarts. Or do you leave afterwards immediately?" she replied quietly.  
  
He looked down at her in confusion before her words processed and a smirk appeared on his features. "I'd have to say that was none of your business Ginny. Unless you'd like to find out yourself." In a moment of unexpected cruelty he added, "Right now if you'd like."  
  
Never would Draco have imagined that such a small hand could sting his cheek so much when slapped.  
  
Tears were coursing down Ginny's face once again as she pushed away from him and got off the bed. "You know Malfoy, sometimes your the meanest son of a bitch in the whole wizarding world and then you're as nice as can be." she ground out angrily.  
  
"Actually, you're wrong."  
  
Ginny turned back to him slowly, her hands furiously trying to wipe away the tears.   
  
"My mother isn't a bitch."  
  
***  
  
Inside the Slytherin Common Room, Fayth, Pearl and Kyra sat in a subdued manner around the fire.  
  
Kyra had her nose buried inside a book as she listened intently to the conversation between Fayth and Pearl.  
  
"No more. I'm not going to get blamed for this if it's the last thing I do." Fayth said angrily in reply to what Pearl had said.  
  
"But if you can just say that I was with you then I'm off scott-free!"  
  
Fayth stared at Pearl for a moment in consideration. "If you tell me where you were then I'll protect you." she replied cooly.  
  
Pearl shook her head and turned to Kyra. "You'll defend me right Kyra?" Pearl begged.  
  
Kyra shook her head quietly before snapping her book closed. "I'm off to breakfast. I suggest you just tell Snape where you were. He'll make sure you aren't punished if you've done something bad."   
  
Pearl slumped into her chair and groaned in exasperation.  
  
***  
  
Kyra walked into the Great Hall for breakfast and the whole school was abuzz with the news of the people convicted of murdering Susan Bones. It had been announced early that morning by the House Heads. She'd found it odd that Malfoy had not appeared at the meeting. Usually he was never late for such things. Being a Prefect meant he had too. And not to spite Draco, but she'd love to see the look on his face when Snape took a verbal whip to him.  
  
***  
  
Ginny had fallen into the practice of counting the days before her next black out. So far she was up to twenty-four. Nearly a month and no blackout in sight. Though she wasn't stupid enough to believe it could have just ended so abruptly.   
  
Another intriguing factor in her life was the very fact that whenever Draco, Harry, Neville and even Pearl got near her, one teacher or another would either pull them away with very urgent business or take her away. It was one thing to keep Pearl and Neville away, both quite annoying in their own respects, but why the teachers seemed to be keeping her away from Draco and Harry went beyond her comprehension. And, whenever she'd tried to get an explanation, each teacher would turn a deaf ear and change the subject.  
  
It wasn't until she met up with Mrs. Trelawny that she was even given a clue. The Divination teacher had begun spluttering and sobbing things to the extent of Ginny being too young, it being not fair, and that no child should have to worry about such dangers. Now all this information, alongside her observations gave Ginny quite a juicy morsel to chew on.  
  
Apparently someone was trying to hurt her, maybe even kill her!  
  
"Oh, that's absurd! I haven't done a damn thing to instigate such a ludicrous thing!" she muttered loudly to herself as she struggled to find sleep at 4am.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, out on the darkened lawns of Hogwarts, the shadowy figure moved swiftly towards the western tower. Soundless and slithering it moved through the backdoor and up the steps. When it mounted the final step and peered toward the door it smiled. There was no lock. But, it wondered why...why would something dangerous not be locked up?  
  
It moved quickly and swung open the door. All was darkness inside. The windows were shuttered and not a single stream a moonlight was able to peer into the room. It prowled around the room carefully, looking, feeling, smelling and listening. Nothing. The bloody room was completely empty!  
  
It shot out of the room and raced down the tower stairs and then out the lower door.  
  
***  
  
Back in the tower a figure emerged from within the wall, shimmering back into its original form. It waved a hand across the room and furniture popped back into existence. Small oil lamps were perched at the door and windows.   
  
"That was too close a call, I'd better tell Dumbledore to watch the security a bit more."  
  
***  
  
The next morning saw fit to the first snow fall in November. The white flakes littered the grounds and Hagrid was forced to set to work about clearing paths to various areas in order to allow the students passage.  
  
Ginny had taken up just walking through the snow, wandering and wondering all at once. First she wanted to understand her feelings. She knew that she didn't have a crush on Harry anymore, certainly not after his little assault. She did however, begin to harbour strange feelings of fear and mistrust, something she never imagined feeling toward Harry. In his own respect, she now found that feelings she'd once had for Harry had been astoundingly transfered to Draco. A moment of memory caused her to sigh. He'd been nice to her for so long she was beginning to miss the bantering.  
  
"Mind if I join your little escapde through the frosty winter wonderland?" asked a voice from behind her.  
  
Turning from her thoughts, Ginny smiled at Colin Creevey, he'd already apologized at length for his treatment of her and now they had reinstated the friendship policy. She nodded her head and waited for him to catch up with her and then continue on.  
  
"I suppose you've heard already." he stated quickly.  
  
Ginny shook her head, "I haven't heard a word, seems like everytime I try to talk to someone who does know or might know something I'm pulled away by a teacher."  
  
Colin frowned and pursed his lips together, an action she had never seen him do.  
  
"Colin, what's wrong?"  
  
"Neville has been accused of murdering Susan Bones, only they also think that Susan wasn't the original target of the killer...you were...and perhaps still are."  
  
The utter shock consumed Ginny and she found herself trying to grab hold of Colin's arm, failing and slumping down on useless legs into the snow beneath her.  
  
Colin knelt next to her, both were oblivious to the fact that they were both going to be soaked. "Ginny, I know he didn't do it. He was with me the whole time until he went outside for a bit of a walk!"  
  
She tried to pull her thoughts together long enough to respond, "But, then...what were you two doing together and not at the....OH MY GOD!" she cried and leapt to her feet. Her hands clamped against her mouth to stop herself from screaming it out loud.  
  
"Yes Ginny, Neville and I are fruity." he stated calmly, his voice tinged with annoyance. "You know, it's those kind of reactions that make us try not to make it entirely public knowledge."  
  
Ginny moved her hands away from her mouth and nodded soberly. This news certainly explained loads. "Well, all you've got to do is tell Dumbledore and that will be the end of that!" she replied with a small smile. She excused herself from his presence quickly and raced back towards the castle, she had a term paper due tomorrow and her frump of wandering and wondering had come to an abrupt halt when Colin had expressed his revelation. Definitely a kick in the pants to get one started on things that didn't make one's mind think of...scenes.  
  
***  
  
By the time dinner came around everyone was talking about Colin and Neville, neither seemed to try to be hiding it at all anymore. Most of the school seemed to be accepting of the relationship, with the exception of some the Slytherins, those who were to close minded to realize the changing world around them.  
  
All through dinner Ginny couldn't keep her mind off the thoughts that Colin had started to churn in her mind with his words. Apparently she really was in danger, no longer from Neville, but now she knew that Pearl, Harry and even Draco were under suspicion. She could no longer rule out Harry as she would have likely done last year. This year things had changed greatly. This year everything was backwards.  
  
This year she might not survive after the blackouts occured. She may be endangering her own life and she had no clue. A desperate urge to talk to Draco made her eyes connect directly with the fair haired Slytherin. The mere fact that he knew what she wanted without her having to express it through anything else but eye contact gave her a great sense of assurance.  
  
First Draco left the Great Hall, and soon after Ginny slipped after him. She was moving quickly down the hallway and when strong arms wrapped around her she felt a great ease overcome her.  
  
Draco pulled her back against him and began to nuzzle her neck. It was driving her insane, she'd wanted to talk but when he began to touch her she just couldn't help but allow her brain to turn to mush. When his hands began to to search for the opening of her robes she shivered with delight.   
  
"We can't...do this...here..." she managed to gasp out as she turned in his arms to allow him better access to her throat.  
  
"Why?" he asked innocently against her neck.  
  
The very thought of him acting innocent made her giggle. "What if someone comes?" she asked quietly and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.  
  
She felt him shrug and she pushed against his shoulders. "Draco I'm serious." she said hotly.  
  
Before she could do anything else she found herslef in his arms and being carried swiftly through the halls. "Draco what are you doing?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"Youd didn't want to do it out in the open so I'm taking us somewhere private." he answered quickly.  
  
She couldn't help but smile. Oh gods, the rumour mill would be overflowing the next morning. Draco Malfoy had started his conquest of Gryffindor Tower with a Weasley! 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
"What's past is prologue."  
- Shakespeare, The Tempest  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"We have to be closer to her. We can't let anything happen."  
  
It was nearing the early morning hours, where light still had not crested the horizon, but the chill  
of the night was ebbing away. On the edge of the forest a meeting was taking place, and in the western tower eyes watched with interest.  
  
Dumbledore nodded carefully. "I understand your concerns Cassiopeia, but the New Year is a long time in coming, you musn't worry so. She will not come to any harm."  
  
"Dumbledore, we can't sit on the sidelines, we've got to intercede now. Where is she? Both of  
them." Firenze interceded hastily.  
  
Dumbledore was about to answer when the Western Tower erupted in light and after a moment an explosion occured in one of the lower classrooms.  
  
"Move Cassiopeia!" Firenze ordered.  
  
The female centaur raced across the open field towards the smoking castle.  
  
Firenze turned angrily towards Dumbledore. "That better not have been anything to do with them in a negative sense I'll see you rot human." he spat at Dumbledore before racing after Cassiopeia.   
  
Frowning, the old Headmaster shuffled calmly towards the scene unveiling before him.  
  
***  
Earlier  
***  
  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier Liz? We're like best friends!"  
  
Liz shrugged helplessly, "He didn't want me to tell you because he's afraid that he might get into  
trouble cause I'm underaged."  
  
Anthea chuckled lightly. "Well, then I guess I should tell you that I'm seeing Seamus."  
  
Staring open mouthed at her fellow Hufflepuff Liz couldn't help but smile back. "Excellent! Now I guess we can go and get Oliver and Seamus to discuss what's going on?"  
  
"Definitely!"  
  
Both girls rushed towards the Great Hall, which had just been cleared of dinner and found Seamus and Oliver entangled in a discussion about Quidditch.  
  
"Enough! It's time for the razzle dazzle!" Anthea cried dramatically as she fell into place next to  
Seamus and planted a big, over exaggerated kiss on his lips.  
  
Seamus stared at her with his lips still slightly parted and then turned with a faint blush towards  
Liz and Oliver. He shrugged cutely and smiled. "Guess the cat's out of the bag?"  
  
"Oh, please! You call that a razzle dazzle?" Liz asked Anthea with a wink before turning to Oliver and grabbing him around the shoulders she dragged him down to her and planted an equally exaggerated kiss on Oliver.  
  
Wood came up from the kiss and blinked several times before smiling and nodding at Seamus.  
"They both knew."  
  
Which led Liz to give him a playful smack. "You ruin all my fun."  
  
"But don't I generate some fun myself?" he asked suggestively and Liz blushed up to her hair  
roots.  
  
"Enough! Down to business!" Anthea ordered quickly to save her friend.  
  
"Right-o!" echoed Seamus as he hunkered down into a secretive position. "I've got this feeling that it just has to be someone who's got a grudge against Ginny."  
  
"Really? What an original idea! I don't think any of us could have thought that one up!" Liz cried  
sarcastically. Earning her glares from the males and a smack in the arm from Anthea.  
  
"As I was saying," Seamus continued a bit irritatedly. "I'm not sure I can entirely rule out our little "Gryffindor Boy Wonder" because of Ginny doing what she did earlier in the term. Though I'll admit I do find that Harry has been acting a bit strange, I definitely cannot let go of the fact that Draco AND Pearl are both suspects either. I mean, two Slytherins versus a Gryffindor? I'd more than likely believe that Draco and Pearl banded together to try and kill her!"  
  
Oliver nodded silently along with Liz while Anthea stared outrageously at her boyfriend.  
  
"Get that pole of venemosity out of yer arse Seamus! I can't believe you think that any of us  
students is even capable of such a thing! I know for a fact that Pearl was at the dance."  
  
"For how long though?" Oliver pitched in neutrally.  
  
Anthea blanked and twirled her hair in her fingers as she thought. "Well geez! You know, I don't have the faintest idea. But I know one thing if I know anything at all and I can't even imagine saying this under oath unless it was penalty of death, but I can't imagine Pearl doing something that extreme no matter the reason. She's not really THAT mean and vindictive. Sure she's a real bitch and a surefire git, but she's all superficial."  
  
Liz grinned, "Yeah, and there's the fact that she hasn't got a strand of intelligence in her empty  
head."  
  
The quartet all burst into laughter and were interrupted a moment later by Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Wood, may I have a private word with you if you don't mind?"  
  
They all halted their laughter as Oliver's expression became serious and he followed after the  
Deputy Headmistress without question.  
  
As Seamus watched them leave the hall he thought aloud, "You know, all this started when he  
came. "  
  
***  
  
The familiarity of his hands on her body was like a drug. She knew exactly what he could do to  
her even though she hadn't had many of these kinds of encounters. Something in the back of her mind tried to come into her conscious mind but the hazy cloud of desire kept it at bay.  
  
They had only managed to reach one of the empty Potions classrooms. Draco had stumbled into it with Ginny in his arms and he'd placed her quickly onto one of the longer tables. Her legs dangled off the edge as he put himself between her thighs. She could feel his growing erection pressing through his robes.  
  
His hands had removed her robes and were now reaching and yanking her shirt off. His mouth  
trailed hot kisses down her neck and his warm hands on her breasts sent shivers through. Elicting a gasp of pleasure as his fingers teased her nipples through the thin, silky fabric of her bra.  
  
"How can my little Weasel afford such luxuries?" he whispered playfully in her ear. He pushed  
her shirt all the way off and unclasped her bra as he went.  
  
She was beyond response and retort. Her own hands had already darted forward, removing his  
shirt. When his chest was revealed to her she sucked in her breath and ran her small hands over the large expanse of male flesh.  
  
The sensations of her small bird like fingers flitting across him made him grow harder and he  
groaned. His mouth crashed down upon hers as his hands returned to teasing and kneading her breasts.   
  
She moaned into his mouth as her nipples hardened like pebbles. She felt him smirk through the  
kiss as his hands traveled downwards. One hand snaked around to her smaller back and the other slipped under her skirt. When his fingers pressed against her sex through her knickers she nearly cried out but his mouth over hers kept her quiet.  
  
He couldn't believe how wet she was already. They'd hardly even started if the Gods were in his favour.  
  
"D-Draco..." she whispered unsteadily. Her hands had stopped moving when his began to stroke her through the thin clothing barrier.  
  
"Don't stop Virginia. I'm happy to please you, but I've got to have some relief of my own first."  
he whispered back and immediately stopped stroking to illustrate his point.  
  
Ginny whimpered at the loss of contact before she realized what he meant. Her hands flew to his pants and she tried to unbuckle them as fast as she could. He chuckled against her neck before his mouth covered her left breast and began to flick his tongue across her already hardened nipple.   
  
She moaned loudly and her hands slipped into his boxers as his hand began to caress her nether  
regions once more. When her hand wrapped around his length he sucked in his breath, moved from her nipple to her collar bone and one of his fingers slipped past her knickers, dipping into her passage. When she cried out as quietly, in her mind, as possible, she also gripped tighter on his shaft. Inevitably it caused him to accidentally bite the collar bone that he had been sucking.  
  
The small but harsh treatments brought both of the lovers into consciousness for a moment. Just  
long enough to hear someone stumbling through one of the other classrooms.  
  
Draco groaned with reluctance when Ginny snapped her hands back and froze. He knew  
immediately that she wasn't like Pansy or any of the other girls he'd had. They would have continued  
regardless. But Draco knew that because Ginny was Ginny, it was probably better for him to wait. The Gods had frowned upon him tonight and he'd likely spend a solid hour having a frozen shower before he'd be able to sleep comfortably.  
  
He removed his hands from her body and immediately began to scowl as he thought up ways to  
murder the person who was wandering around where they shouldn't be.  
  
Ginny looked at him with eyes that held, fear, longing, regret, and the simmering embers of desire. He vowed he would build those embers to reflect the burning fire of her hair before anyone else could lay claim to her. She was his.   
  
"I'm..." she began.  
  
He cut her off quickly and began to dress her himself. Allowing his hands to trail along her body  
as he fastened her clothes back on.  
  
She sighed sadly and slipped her own outer robes on as he dressed himself. He brought her down from the table with almost uncharacteristic gentleness and then grabbed her hand. He moved them out in search of the stumbling intruder.  
  
***  
  
Draco told Ginny to wait in the corridor as they approached the other classroom. The person was making quite a bit of noise. Draco was surprised that Filch hadn't come to investigate yet. Ginny put up no protest when Draco told her to stay put and he was glad for it. He didn't want to leave her unhappy. He hadn't wanted to leave her at all, but that bit could be left until later.  
  
When he entered into the classroom with his wand drawn he cast his eyes over the interior in a  
quick sweep before they focused on the hunched figure in the corner. He or she was in the process of  
mixing some sort of potion. Draco's eyes flitted across the ingredients he was using and frowned deeply. Definitely not a safe potion, and most likely illegal. His eyes flicked back to the figure and that  
unmistakable mop of tousled brown hair made Draco suck in his breath.  
  
The noise made the figure turn and Harry glared at Draco. "What are you doing here Malfoy?"  
  
Draco assumed his nonchalant attitude and shrugged, "Just out catching thieves. You know,  
everyday heroic deeds that no one finds out about. You're a glory hog, you know all about heroics right?"  
  
Harry's eyes seemed to be shadowed and The-Boy-Who-Lived was giving Draco a creeping  
sensation up his spine.   
  
"'Fraid not Malfoy. I'll just have to..." Harry's eyes narrowed past Draco to fixate on something.  
  
Draco took a step closer to Harry in an attempt to keep his attention away from Ginny. She'd come to investigate because he'd taken too long in idle chatter.   
  
Harry looked at Ginny like she belonged to him and Draco felt an overwhelming sense of  
possession wash over him. "Keep your eyes on me when I'm speaking to you Potter." he snarled  
uncontrollably.  
  
Harry's eyes flashed with mockery, "I'd rather keep my eyes on the prize."  
  
Ginny had been listening to the exchange and as soon as Harry had just about verbally staked a  
claim to her as rushed into the room. "I'm not something to be won Harry! You'd better get yourself  
checked into St. Mungo's if you think for one..." Her mind grew fuzzy and she fought to stay in control. She was standing between both Draco and Harry and for some reason it seemed to make her dizzy. "I..." she tried to speak again but darkness enveloped her.  
  
Draco and Harry watched as Ginny stumbled over her words, closed her eyes, swayed, and then begin to glow brightly everywhere on her body. The light grew so bright that Harry and Draco both had to close their eyes and then it happened.  
  
Outside the Western Tower erupted in light at the exact instant that Ginny did and a moment later, the light surrounding Ginny shot out in every direction and as the light hit the potion Harry had been brewing it caused an explosion that toppled the walls and roof of the Potions Classroom.  
  
***  
  
Cassiopeia rushed into the castle, moving swiftly past screaming students and frantic teachers. She reached the wreckage that was swarming with Slytherin students and a few teachers who were busy trying to reparo the room. Cassiopeia saw the light glowing from underneath a rather large pile of rubble and grabbed one of the teachers. It just happened to be Snape.  
  
"There, they're in there!" she cried frantically as she grabbed his hand and wand and pointed it  
towards the rubble pile.   
  
Snape was amazed to say the least when he lifted the rubble with a few Wingardium Leviosa  
spells and there were Ginny, Draco and Harry. Draco and Harry were badly bruised and bleeding from several places, but Ginny had not one scratch or bump, only a glow surrounding her that, as he watched, was fading before his eyes.   
  
Ginny's eyes opened only when they'd managed to get her onto a floating stretcher. She glimpsed through the crowd and caught sight of someone she had never seen before, but someone she knew to be entirely familiar, like an old friend just before you meet them for the first time. It was a strange feeling, one she had no more time to contemplate as consciousness slipped away from her again. All she could remember, were the colors of gold, and red hair.  
  
***  
  
A.N.: Any guesses as to who Ginny has seen? Chapter 11 will be finished in writing on my computer by May 21st, and then I'll upload it. So stay tuned for more snogging, more mystery, and more revelations! 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"There are no secrets better kept than the secrets that everybody guesses."  
-George Bernard Shaw (1856 - 1950), "Mrs. Warren's Profession" (1893), act III  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Only after checking on her friend, did Liz confront Oliver. She found him in the library, sitting alone in a corner. He had not spoken to her about McGonagall and it worried her. They had always shared confidences, and the fact that he was hiding something, wounded her to say the least. Bringing a strain upon their relationship.  
  
"Please! Oliver, you've got to understand, if this is about what happened to Susan, we can help you."  
  
Oliver remained silent and refused to look at Liz in the eyes as she begged him to tell her what he had discussed with the Deputy-Headmistress. He knew it hurt her, but he had been sworn into secrecy and would not divulge the information he had been trusted with.  
  
Frowning and sighing loudly Liz closed her eyes, and then they popped open as an idea sprung into her mind. "Oh, Oliver?" she asked in mock innocence. When he turned towards her she smiled inwardly. "I've just got such a hankering for..." trailing off with implications latent in her look. "What do you say?"  
  
Oliver visibly gulped but shook himself mentally. "Can't," he choked out just as Kyra rushed into the library.  
  
Her eyes lit up immediately when she spotted Liz and she rushed over quickly. "You want to help your friend right?" Kyra asked right off the bat, not being one for subtlety or subterfuge.  
  
The disorientation this statement caused Liz was just enough time for Oliver to give her a quick peck on the cheek before racing out of the library, in what appeared to be an escape. Liz glared at Kyra and pointed to a chair across from her. "Sit."  
  
Smiling ruefully, Kyra slapped a large dusty book down on the table and sat down quickly. "I've got this idea, that something is affecting Ginny and several other students who are around her. Like some sort of spell."  
  
Liz slapped her hand into her forehead and shook her head in exasperation. "And just what, exactly, gave you that idea? I mean, I'm one of her friends, wouldn't I notice something like this? Do you think I'm stupid?"  
  
Kyra looked at Liz with a raised eyebrow and waited for a moment, "Compared to what?"  
  
Jaw dropping and eyes widening Liz let out a sound that could only be described as outrage. "I...you...how dare...I should...and you..." she spluttered and stood from her chair, ready to strangle the offensive Slytherin girl.  
  
"Enough! Do you want to hear what I have to say or do you want your friend to die?" Kyra whispered loudly and shoved Liz back into her seat.  
  
Liz breathed heavily to calm herself before nodding towards Kyra. After all, she may not have liked being insulted, but the words die and friend in the same sentence would make any Hufflepuff sit up and pay attention. Loyalty was inbred after all.  
  
"As I was trying to say before," Kyra began again. "I'm almost positive that Ginny and a select few others are under some sort of spell. Something that wasn't even written down. It's old, very, very old." She paused when Liz opened her mouth but one look and Liz shut it again. "This book," she started again, laying a hand on the large dusty volume in front of her. "Is the only way I formulated my theory. It's got a short passage written by Rowena Ravenclaw in here."  
  
"WHAT?!" Liz shouted before clamping a hand down on her own mouth and shooting a glance across the library to a frowning Madame Pince. "Sorry." she muttered quickly.  
  
Kyra continued as if Liz hadn't even spoken. Resigning herself to pretending that Liz was a wall, slowly breaking down and that every brick needed silence to fall properly. "In the text it talks about some sort of trial. It's like a portion of Rowena's Journal, which makes it so very hard to understand, she wrote in Latin and my own knowledge of Latin isn't perfect so I think some words are translated wrong. But from the overall, this trial happened between the other three founders and it has happened continuously since then, in different places, between different generations. It all revolves around the female figure, or more specifically Helga Hufflepuff, and in our case, Ginny."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
________________________________________  
  
"Please, Anthea! Just listen to me!" Pearl pleaded outside the Great Hall.  
  
Anthea would not speak to the haughty Slytherin. Pearl had approached her, proclaiming her innocence in the Susan Bones case and sworn that she would never hurt Ginny. She'd begged Anthea to help her give an alibi and Anthea had flat out refused.  
  
After another five minutes of Pearl's whining and begging Anthea had, had enough, "No, I will not give you an alibi, not until you can tell me where you were at that exact same time."  
  
Pearl stomped her foot on the ground, much like a child going through a tantrum, "I've already told you! I can't do that! I wasn't outside, but I also wasn't in a place you could exactly call legal either. I just need you to say that I was at the dance and you saw me there at the same time Susan was killed!"  
  
Before Anthea could reply, someone behind her cleared their throat and she turned to see Fayth standing there with arms crossed and a smug look across her face. Anthea and Fayth had never had any inclination to talk to each other in even a civil manner. Always exchanging insults at every turn, Anthea knew this time would be no different.  
  
"You know Anthea, you may want to go have a talk with Trelawny, the two of you seem to have loads in common. I mean, you're both insane, and you both think you're actually worth something."  
  
Anthea scowled at the now smirking Fayth before turning on her heel and leaving Pearl and Fayth in her wake. She wasn't even going to dignify the insult with a response. Between Pearl's outrageous request and Fayth's insults, she was not in the mood to stick around.  
  
Once Anthea was out of sight Pearl smacked Fayth hard on her arm and was greeted with a glare. "Why the hell did you do that Fayth?! I was trying to get myself out of this mess!" Pearl yelled before storming off in the opposite direction.  
  
Fayth stood confused watching as Pearl disappeared around the corner. The entire situation had been strange for Fayth. She'd never thought Pearl would talk willingly to any student other than a Slytherin unless it was to exchange insults. The very fact that Pearl was trying to come up with an alibi through use of a Hufflepuff was far beyond any measure of sanity Fayth was willing to deal with.  
  
________________________________________  
  
As Anthea walked through the corridors her anger ebbed and she fell into a lull of melancholy. Her friend was in the Hospital Wing and there was nothing she could do. Liz was busy with Oliver and the only other people who wanted to talk to her were people wanting to know more about Ginny and what had happened or, like Pearl, wanted a cemented alibi for the night of the murder.  
  
She wasn't paying any attention to where she was walking, her eyes glued to the cobblestone floor, when a pair of black shoes and robes made her halt abruptly and she looked up to see a man hated by most of the student population. His long greasy hair almost made her want to wretch on his shoes the moment she looked at it.  
  
He scowled down at her before clearing his throat and looking a little resigned. "Follow me." Snape ordered quickly before turning around and walking quickly down the hall.  
  
Anthea stared after Snape for a moment in shock. She nearly tripped over herself trying to catch up to his fast moving form. She had absolutely no idea what was going on anymore. What could Snape possible want from her?  
  
_________________________________________  
  
In the Hospital Wing three figures lay on separate beds, each deep in their own unconsciousness. The figure in the middle was Ginny, flanking her left was Draco and on her right was Harry. For all their bruising and bleeding, both boys seemed to be lying in complete peace. Ginny on the other hand, was restless, images were flying across her brain, images she would not remember when she woke up a few hours later. All three had absolutely no idea what would be in store for them.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
In the Astronomy Tower, the figure with red hair and golden robes sat quietly in contemplation as Cassiopeia and Firenze awaited the decision. Both centaurs had been waiting patiently for over an hour, not moving an inch. Centaurs were able to do so, waiting was something they always did at night as they waited for the stars to change and reveal the future.  
  
"I'm not entirely sure things are going as they should, there are mitigating factors present as well as new elements. Some of the players don't know that they are in the game. It makes them anomalies, dangerous because we know not what they will do."  
  
"But is she safe? Are you safe? You've said already that he's gotten in here, what if next time you don't have time to hide?" Cassiopeia asked with agitation.  
Firenze placed a calming hand on Cassiopeia's arm and nodded, "I'm sure Dumbledore is making sure security around them both is being tightened. Nothing will harm either of them. Not while I still live and breath."  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the shortness of this Chapter. ^_^ I just wanted to shove along minor characters a bit and the next chapter will have G/D/H waking up, you'll find out more from what Kyra has found and what Snape wants from Anthea. ^_^ Stay tuned! Leave a review and if you want I can email you when the newest chapter comes out. ^_~ 


End file.
